Closed up Heart
by Valtiatar
Summary: What if Sesshy was a bestseller author and his freaky editor told him to write a book, book about a gay couple? Strange? Yes. Possible? Absolutely, but not without some help from a certain person. Things could get comlicated...
1. Prologue

Closed up heart

Prologue

Do you ever have this feeling that you want to just fly away and leave everything behind you? It feels like you are an outsider, like you don't belong even to you own body. Suddenly you just feel like you are ripped out from reality and nothing seems quite real anymore.

There are beautiful things in that world you don't belong in. Those things are so beautiful that your breath gets caught in your throat and your heart is bursting just because of the beauty of it all. But there are also those bad and ugly things in this world of reality. Those are the things that make your stomach turn upside down and freeze your mind out of pure terror.

Sometimes it is nice to let all that go and fly to your own world that floats above the real world. When you are in this own world of yours, you can just watch those beautiful and ugly things feeling yourself as an outsider. Then you can see those things but they cannot touch you, they cannot destroy you. It is so much better to not let them touch you. Those things, everything actually, is easier to understand if you are not part of it. In a way it is also sad, but so much more safer.

Persons who are able, or cursed, to reach this feeling of not-belonging are mostly considered as aloof people. They seem cold and collected and their mind works rationally. People often think that persons like that do not care of things like 'love' or 'affection'. Actually they seem to lack emotions completely.

That image is quite far from the truth though. People like that are just afraid of their own emotions. They are afraid of what they might do to them. Their own hidden emotions are far more stronger than those of an average person's and that kind of feelings are powerful enough to destroy you, and others as well.

So when things are like that, the only option these people have is to seal away their emotions and just hope.

Because you see, my dear reader, those people who desperately seal their feelings away in order to protect themselves are always hoping. And what they are hoping is that there would be someone, who could see beyond their mask and save them from themselves. And until that happens, their hearts keep silently weeping…

Someday.

That word has an utterly cruel ring to it.

**Hi again! This is the prologue of my newest story. I hope you like it. This is going to be longer than the others and totally different in so many ways. Enjoy!**

**Yours truly, Vatiatar**


	2. Chapter 1

1.

"Inuyasha! Hurry up! We are going to be late!" Kagome screamed towards the stairs of their large home. Kagome had hoped that Inuyasha would become a little more considerate now that they were living together, and in a way he had, but his sense of time still was totally non-existence.

"I'm coming! Stop shouting at me you wench!" Inuyasha shouted back and ran down the stairs fixing his tie.

"Let me help you with that", Kagome said and smiled warmly. Doing something like this was great actually. It felt like they really were married now. Inuyasha and Kagome's wedding had taken place three weeks ago. It had been a wonderful occasion, big party, white dress and too many guests. But that couldn't be helped when your husband-to-be is the owner of a huge international company. No, he was her _husband_ now, Kagome couldn't help but smile stupidly happy.

"Tell me again, why are we in a hurry? I thought we just got back from our honeymoon and I still could think us better things to do…" Inuyasha said quietly when Kagome fixed his tie for him.

"Inuyasha, don't be silly. You know we both have work today and we are in a hurry because someone couldn't wake up on time."

"But we still have plenty of time before work!" Inuyasha kept whining and tried to use his puppy-eyes technique. It didn't work.

"You do remember that we agreed to go to your brother's place, don't you?" Kagome asked warningly and gave Inuyasha a warning look.

"Like Sesshoumaru would need us there", Inuyasha huffed and took his jacket.

"Yes, he does actually, even though he probably doesn't know that. Anyway, I don't think that anyone has been there the whole time we were gone and it might have turned out pretty bad already. Don't you remember what he was like in the wedding? He obviously had a new idea in his head and you know perfectly well what that means."

Inuyasha sighed. His brother could be a real nuisance at times. "I know, I know, and that is exactly why he isn't going to be happy seeing us. When he gets like that you shouldn't interrupt him."

"It's been _three weeks_! And while he is like that he doesn't eat properly or sleep or do anything else he should be doing in order to stay alive. Besides, don't forget that we are the only ones he allows to come over."

Inuyasha smiled and looked tenderly at Kagome. "You really are adorable when you are taking care of people, even if it's my brother." He sighed. "But I guess you are right. We should go to check it up. Perhaps he's lying there half death already." Inuyasha grabbed the car keys and walked out of the door holding Kagome's hand.

"Did you remember to take those documents you need in today's meeting?" Kagome asked before getting in the car.

"Oh shit!" Inuyasha gave Kagome a thank you kiss and rushed back to the house.

Kagome smiled a little. She liked this married life. She couldn't wait to turn this big house into her own home. Their home. It was a perfect place to raise children. The house was big with two floors and a huge garden. Actually it was more like a small mansion. Kagome mused herself by thinking what she would do to the garden, she couldn't wait to get her hands on it.

Inuyasha came back with his briefcase and they both got in the car. "Do you think he has any food in the house? Should we take him something?" Inuyasha asked suddenly. Kagome thought it was funny how he cared for his brother even though he always spoke so roughly of him.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha, I already packed everything in the car this morning", Kagome said and tried to disentangle Inuyasha's long hair from knots. "Shouldn't you keep your hair tied up? You keep business suits but your hair is a mess."

"They know what I look like in the work. But you really are an angel Kagome", Inuyasha said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. It wasn't that hard to see that they were newlyweds.

--

--

Sesshoumaru's house stood in the middle of nowhere faraway from other people. Because the man hated other people and wanted to work in peace it was a perfect place for him to live, even if the place was actually a huge mansion and he lived there alone.

This huge house was in a matter of fact the great Taishou-family's estate that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had inherited after their father's death. Inuyasha had always preferred living in a city so he had given the house to Sesshoumaru who, no-one knew why, was very attached to the place. Ever since then Sesshoumaru had lived there by himself. For some reason he had also thrown out every employee in the mansion. Inuyasha had later on hired all of them to work in the company out of guilt.

Sesshoumaru as a person could be described as anything but ordinary. He hated other people and didn't like to be in contact with anyone. The only people he could stand to be near him were his editor, Inuyasha and his new wife who had turned out to be not as bad as he had firstly suspected. At least she never nagged him about anything. Sesshoumaru didn't like talking and he was mostly quiet. His eyes were sharp and his presence made everyone feel like he was looking down on them. He was smarter than most of the people and wasn't afraid of showing it. He absolutely despised stupid people and all the things that made him feel bored.

Because of his hard-to-understand personality, striking looks and very big wallet he managed to arouse very conflicting feelings in people. On the other hand he was handsome, smart and wealthy man whom any woman would have married in an instant, but then again he was a coldhearted workaholic who didn't like anybody.

Sesshoumaru had been the leader of the company for some time but he had gotten bored fairly quickly. He had graduated from college with perfect papers and had after that studied a bit of this and that. He did what he wanted and let no-one to stop him from doing so. After getting bored of leading a company he had transferred all the decision making to Inuyasha and had turned himself into a fulltime author.

Now Sesshoumaru lived alone in that huge mansion, writing his top-selling rewarded novels and being totally lost to the outside world. And it wasn't only his way of living but his working ways that were also strange. He had a bad habit of getting too much into his projects. Every time that happened he didn't do anything else besides writing. Really, he didn't do _anything_ else, which is pretty dangerous to your health.

Usually it was Inuyasha, and for the past three years also Kagome, who were able to deal with this side of Sesshoumaru. They went to the mansion and made sure he ate at least something and if he was in a good enough mood, perhaps take a shower.

Right now Inuyasha and Kagome were both a bit nervous. They had been away three whole weeks so they really didn't know what they would find from the mansion. Kagome had asked Sesshoumaru's editor Amaya that she would go there to check him up occasionally but she had refused. She took her work very passionately and wouldn't do anything that would distract an author from his work. So, if killing Sesshoumaru would mean that she'd get the best results, she would let him starve. And if someone else besides those three were to go there and distract Sesshoumaru from his work he would personally kill that person. After that Amaya would find a way to resurrect that person and then kill him again.

Inuyasha stopped the car in front of the main door and took Kagome's accessory bags out of the car. Kagome went to the door and rang the bell. No-one answered.

"Inuyasha, I can't hear him coming. Do you have the keys? I'm really getting worried now", Kagome said and looked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sighed and frowned. It was a total pain in the ass to have a brother like Sesshoumaru. It wasn't like he was unable to take care of himself it was just that he didn't care enough to do so and he didn't even care that he made others worry because of it. He didn't even care if anyone actually read his books or not. He just did what he wanted without caring the consequences.

Just when Inuyasha was about to unlock the door, it opened. A very messy Sesshoumaru stood in the doorway looking like he was ready to murder someone. "What?" he snapped and gave the two a mean glance.

Inuyasha and Kagome flinched a little but didn't go away. "You stink", Inuyasha snapped back at him and pushed himself past Sesshoumaru stepping inside the house. Kagome followed him and tried to find the courage to stay. Then she saw how bad the situation was and her over-active maternal instinct took control. She took the bags from Inuyasha and stormed into the kitchen.

"You really are a mess, big bro", Inuyasha said and gave Sesshoumaru a pitying look. He was telling the truth though. Usually so striking Sesshoumaru was now looking like someone had given him a good beating, not that it would ever happen but anyway, that's what he looked like. His hair was messy and full of tangles, he obviously hadn't showered in a while and he had black rims around his eyes. He looked tired and very anti-social.

"You are disturbing", Sesshoumaru growled and started to walk back towards his workroom.

"No, we are not. You know very well that you need us to come by. And I really meant it when I said you stink. Get a bath or shower or something", Inuyasha said and followed him.

"Shouldn't you be on your honeymoon?" Sesshoumaru shot back and quickened his steps.

"No, we shouldn't. If you haven't noticed, it has already been three weeks since the wedding. Have you been working since then?"

Sesshoumaru stopped and turned to face Inuyasha with a thoughtful look on his face. "Really?" he said like talking to himself more than to Inuyasha. "That's fast." Then he started to walk again.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth in order to keep himself from saying anything that might be bad later. He tried a different way to approach the situation. "We are about sign a new contract in the company today. Would you like to come and take a look at it?"

"No."

"And why is that?"

"I left the company to you so that I wouldn't have to bother myself with things like that anymore."

"Wow that is the longest sentence you have said so far. It's amazing how you can write bestsellers and yet you barely talk."

"I talk when I have something to say."

Inuyasha grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm. He noticed that the man had lost weight, again. "This is ridiculous Sesshoumaru. You have to take a grip! Go and take a shower, change clothes and come to the kitchen. Otherwise you are going to die before you can finish the book."

Sesshoumaru stood still for awhile. He was obviously thinking about something but it was hard to tell what. His face was always looking the same. He never let any emotions show on his face. He was always cool and collected and thought carefully about what to say before opening his mouth. His way of reasoning things often lead to misunderstandings. Since Sesshoumaru planned everything carefully before doing it, the time he actually said anything about it, it was clear to him already. That's why he got annoyed with people who didn't understand what he meant with that one word he had said out loud. Inuyasha had tried to explain that people couldn't read his mind but of course he hadn't listened.

Somehow it seemed like Sesshoumaru was coming back to earth again. His eyes turned little by little looking normal, the sharp, all knowing look was back in them and he straightened his posture. He looked around for awhile and then he turned his amber eyes towards Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, how was your honeymoon?" he asked suddenly and started to walk again, this time towards the huge bathroom. "I think I am in a need of a bath."

Inuyasha felt himself overly tired. He thought for the thousandth time that he would never get used to his brother's way of thinking. Sesshoumaru wasn't actually fickle but the changes in his moods were totally unpredictable. "My honeymoon was great, thanks for asking."

Sesshoumaru didn't seem to hear him though. He just slammed the bathroom door close and left Inuyasha standing outside. Inuyasha shook his head and want to the kitchen where Kagome cooked. It was only an early morning but she had still decided to make a proper meal, Sesshoumaru needed it.

"So, did you manage to get through?" Kagome asked when she saw Inuyasha.

"I think so. At least he is aware of his surroundings again and he even went to have a bath. I think he comes here afterwards, though it is my brother we are talking about here. You can never know what he is about to do."

"Don't be so hard on him. Sesshoumaru is a great man."

"Yeah, and he knows it, a bit too well to my liking", Inuyasha muttered and leaned on the doorframe.

Kagome just smiled and continued her cooking while Inuyasha watched her. After a while Inuyasha couldn't hold back anymore but went to Kagome and hugged her from behind placing kisses to her neck. Kagome giggled girlishly but didn't interrupt her task in hand.

"Save your cuddling to your own time", came a deep voice from the door. Inuyasha and Kagome turned to look when the owner of the house stepped into the kitchen and sat to a chair at the end of the kitchen's worktop. He had a towel in his hands and he was trying to dry his extremely long silvery hair. He looked refreshed and almost like normal.

"Hello Sesshoumaru! How are you?" Kagome said smiling to the man. "The food is ready shortly."

"Thank you Kagome. And I'm quite fine, you didn't have to bother. I have almost finished my work already." Sesshoumaru answered to her sounding almost kind.

"No, we wanted to come. It has been awhile. I brought you some food to the fridge too so you can take your time before going to shopping."

"Hmm…" Sesshoumaru just hummed and kept drying his hair without looking at the pair.

"When is Amaya coming here?" Inuyasha asked and sat down next to his brother.

"I do not now. She comes when she wishes to do so" Sesshoumaru said nonchalantly and continued to do what he had been doing.

Kagome saw this and left the food stew. She walked behind Sesshoumaru and took a brush from her handbag. "May I?" she asked and lifted the brush.

Sesshoumaru stayed quiet for awhile but nodded then and straightened himself. Kagome began to untangle his hair with her brush. Sesshoumaru's face showed no emotions but that wasn't the case with Inuyasha. He didn't particularly care that his wife was touching another man, even if that man was his uncaring brother.

"Listen up Sesshoumaru, you really need to get yourself a woman", Inuyasha stated and leaned back in his chair. This statement caused Kagome to nearly drop her hairbrush and Sesshoumaru to choke his coffee that Kagome had left him on the table.

"Like you'd be the one to talk brother. You managed to get yourself the only woman in this world who can be considered tolerable; I do not consider Amaya as a woman", Sesshoumaru said and gave Inuyasha a look that told him clearly what he thought about his brother's intelligence.

"Why, thank you Sesshoumaru. That is so sweet of you" Kagome said and ruffled his hair a bit. Sesshoumaru didn't react.

"But why are you so nice to Kagome, huh? She's my woman, you know", Inuyasha kept pressing and Kagome didn't look like she was pleased at all.

"Inuyasha! Stop behaving like an idiot!"

"He cannot help it. He is an idiot, I did warn you, didn't I?" Sesshoumaru said in his quiet manner and took a sip from his coffee.

"I believe you did, but it does make him cute, don't you think?"

"Hmm…" Sesshoumaru hummed again.

Inuyasha pouted. He didn't quite understand how his brother was able to get along with Kagome. It was so rare that he got along with anyone. Actually Inuyasha had been extremely nervous before introducing Kagome to Sesshoumaru. Apparently they had managed to do something right though, since Sesshoumaru even allowed Kagome to see him in his this state and even let her to touch him. Sesshoumaru had never really cared for women. Inuyasha thought that perhaps his brother was a bit scared of them. That wouldn't be a wonder. Every time he moved outside of his house he was surrounded by people, men and women alike, but women are always more difficult in situations like that.

"I'm just saying", Inuyasha continued, "that perhaps you should find someone to share this oversized mansion with. You have a bad habit of getting too focused and I and Kagome can't always be around. We just got married and we are starting our own family. We can't always be here, you know."

"Inuyasha! That's enough!" Kagome said sharply. Inuyasha looked like he was a bit sorry but didn't apologize.

"There are no obligations for you to come here Inuyasha. It is you from your own will who always come and I do not plan to engage myself with some boring woman", Sesshoumaru said with his usual tone and looking as cool as ever.

"What's wrong with women?" Inuyasha asked and crossed his arms.

"Inuyasha, I am a wealthy, brilliant and a fairly good looking man. The only faults one can find in me might be in my personality and women have a bad habit of wanting to change those things. I do not welcome these changes", Sesshoumaru said in-a-matter-of-fact way that made Kagome chuckle.

"I guess you are right Sesshoumaru", she said, "but you really should go to see a hairdresser. Your hair is magnificent but it is in a serious need of cutting." Kagome walked back to the stove and made plates for Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

"I do not want any woman to touch my hair. And I find places like that rather uncomfortable", Sesshoumaru said and started to eat the food placed in front of him.

Inuyasha huffed and started his meal too. His arrogant brother would never change. But Kagome wasn't the one to give up. "Well, one of my best friends is actually a hairdresser. Could you go to see him?" Kagome asked and sat down with the brothers.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with surprised look. "Do you plan to give him to _him_ of all people?" Inuyasha asked sounding almost horrified.

"Inuyasha! You make it sound like I would be eating Sesshoumaru to him!"

"What are you people talking about?" Sesshoumaru asked frowning a little. He didn't like it when he didn't understand something.

"Well", Inuyasha started, "this guy Kagome is talking about is as gay as one can be. He's so going to be all over you, I know, he was like that with me and I was dating his best friend!" Inuyasha said still getting unpleasant shivers at the thought.

"Oh, come on Inuyasha. He was just teasing you. He still laughs every time he thinks about that time. And you can't say you don't like him. You get along so well!" Kagome chuckled.

"Yeah, well, Sesshoumaru isn't me, right?" Inuyasha huffed and turned to look Sesshoumaru. But it seemed like he wasn't listening anymore. Instead he muttered something like: 'Gay, how intriguing' and looked at the ceiling. Then he stood up his meal only half eaten and rushed out of the kitchen.

"Here we go again", Inuyasha sighed and shook his head.

Kagome on the other hand ran after the man and shouted at his back: "So how about it? Do I get you an appointment with him?"

"Do what you like", Sesshoumaru answered and slammed his workroom's door close.

"I think that's as close as you get to a thank you from him", Inuyasha muttered sarcastically in the kitchen. Kagome just smiled happily. This was way too good opportunity to leave unused…

--

--

"Sesshoumaru, huh?" Miroku asked while washing his equipments. Sango and Kagome sat on the barber chairs and drank tea watching him work. Miroku's day had just ended and he was about to close the place. Sango and Kagome often stopped by after their work to hang out and gossip while he was finishing.

"Yes, do you remember him? He was at my wedding. He's my husband's older brother", Kagome said and gave the giggling Sango a foul look. "What?"

"No, nothing. It's just that you ad that word everywhere you possibly can!" Sango laughed.

"What word?" Kagome asked pouting her well painted lips.

"Husband", Miroku and Sango said in unison.

Kagome looked a bit embarrassed and sipped her tea.

"Well, back to the topic", Miroku said placing his equipments back in places, "is this Sesshoumaru the same overly handsome guy who was the bestman in your wedding?"

"Same man."

"And he's the one you and Inuyasha constantly go and take care of?"

"Well, I'm not sure if I'd put it quite like that but I guess that's close enough."

"Uh-huh…" Miroku said and raised his eyebrow. "And you are asking me to take him here after the closing hour and cut his hair?"

"That would be the plan, yes", Kagome said with bright eyes.

Sango and Miroku exchanged glances. Kagome was obviously up to something. She had a bad habit of wanting to 'fix' other peoples lives and it usually didn't lead to the wanted result. She had organized considerably many blind dates to her friends and both Miroku and Sango had pretty bad experiences with those.

Kagome saw this wordless exchange of thoughts and tried to explain: "Hey, I'm not trying to set you up Miroku. You are far too smart for me to do so. I just want Sesshoumaru to see something else than his workroom once in awhile. Besides, he really needs a haircut."

"Yeah yeah, I get that", Miroku said, "but why can't he come like normal people?"

"That's just it. He _isn't_ like normal people. He doesn't have a normal day rhythm, meaning he doesn't care if it is a night or a day, and he panics if he has to be in a place full of people, especially if it's a place full of women, like this", Kagome said and sighed. "I'm asking you to do this because he hates women and doesn't want just anyone to touch him. He agreed to come here to see you just because this is his unusual way to thank me for caring."

"Okay then. I don't really mind meeting him. He seems interesting", Miroku said and grinned evilly.

"Oh for Christ's sake don't you do anything to him Miroku, my gay ex", Sango said smiling wryly. "This Sesshoumaru isn't someone you can play with."

"Have I ever played with anyone?" Miroku asked eyes shining innocently.

"Yes!" the ladies sighed and giggled then so hard that they nearly spilled their teas.

"Haa haa, very funny, but I guarantee you that I have loved every single man I have slept with, at least for that one night", Miroku said and puffed his chest proudly.

"Yeah, sure…" Sango rolled her eyes.

"Well, since you don't mind Miroku, can I tell Sesshoumaru that he is welcome tomorrow after eight o'clock?" Kagome asked after controlling her laughing.

"Sure sweetie, if you insist", Miroku said and added then to Sango: "And yes, I try my best to behave, even though I have a man with a looks of a goddess in my arms."

"If he's a goddess then there shouldn't be a problem, right?" Sango grinned.

"Thanks for that", Miroku said sarcastically.

"You are very welcome my love", Sango said laughing warmly.

Sango and Miroku had been close since they were children. They had lived next-door from each other and had played together as children. They had had their first experiences of dating and kissing together. Miroku and Sango had loved each other dearly, but when it came the time to have sex they found it impossible. It was Miroku who couldn't do it. They had broken up but stayed as close friends and Sango had helped Miroku to accept that he was gay. Miroku often joked that Sango would always be the only woman for him and Sango would just laugh it off. They still loved each other, but more like a brother and a sister, there was nothing romantic between them.

"So, Sango, how's work?" Miroku asked and sat down. He had finished everything he had to do before closing up. Now he would just chat with the girls until it was too late for him to go home and he would end up sleeping in the backroom of his shop.

"We are currently investigating a big case. I think that if I manage to handle this well I might get that promotion!"

"Isn't working in the FBI hard? I know that you're a though woman but still, these big cases are often pretty dangerous", Kagome said sounding worried.

"Oh, don't worry Kags. I'll be just fine. But how's the hospital? I heard you have some sort of epidemic going on."

"Yes, well we doctors are a bit busy at the moment but it's just a flu going on, nothing serious. I just wish people would take their vaccines."

"I'm gonna dye his hair pink!" Miroku screamed suddenly. Both women looked startled and just stared at Miroku. "No, I make him blond."

"Miroku, his hair is silvery white, he's already blond", Kagome said stunned.

"What a pity. Well, I just have to go with the pink then…" Miroku muttered looking down.

"What the hell…?" Sango asked and then she, once again started laughing Kagome following her shortly.

"I had to say something, you know. You were talking like serious people!" Miroku pouted.

"You're the one who brought it up!" Sango nearly shouted and threw an empty shampoo bottle at him. Miroku dodged it easily.

"So, Kags, tell us all the dirty details from your honeymoon. I so want to hear if Inuyasha was any good", Miroku grinned and took a bottle of vodka from the drawer. Rest of the evening they tried to figure out just how much they could drink before collapsing.

--

--


	3. Chapter 2

2.

Miroku wasn't so sure anymore if this was a good idea or not. Kagome had an annoying habit of messing other people's lives and Miroku didn't quite appreciate it. Of course Miroku was exited to meet Sesshoumaru, he couldn't deny that, he was his favorite author after all, but that was the thing that worried him the most. Miroku was almost certain that Kagome was up to something and that didn't promise any good.

Miroku sighed. Damn Kagome. Because of this he was about to miss a date with a totally gorgeous guy. That guy would so have been his type but no use crying over spilled milk, right? He could only hope that this Sesshoumaru would make up to it.

There were good points in this situation too, one shouldn't forget those. Miroku remembered that when he had seen Sesshoumaru in the wedding about a month ago he had admired the man's hair to be the most beautiful he'd ever seen. No hairdresser would want to miss a chance to get his hands on a hair like that. Miroku sure was lucky.

It was actually Sesshoumaru's personality that worried Miroku the most. Miroku got along well with all kinds of people but there was this one type he couldn't stand at all and unfortunately Sesshoumaru seemed to represent everything he hated in a person. Miroku knew that if the man would get too much on his nerves he'd probably say or do something he shouldn't. Besides, Sango was right, one shouldn't mess with a person such as Sesshoumaru. Just to be sure Miroku hid away everything that could make Sesshoumaru's hair turn pink or blue. At least he didn't want to destroy that wonderful hair he had.

It was already nine o'clock in the evening and Sesshoumaru still hadn't come. It seemed like the bastard wasn't showing up. Miroku kicked one of the chairs and grabbed his cell phone. He dialed Kagome's number and waited for her to answer. In the meanwhile he tried to organize his own hair; few strands had escaped from his usual ponytail.

"Mmmh… 'Ello" Kagome's mushy voice answered. Miroku could hear Inuyasha's complaints in the background. Apparently he had interrupted them.

He didn't really care though. "Kagome! Did you tell him to come today or not? He's still not here and I'm getting tired of waiting!" Miroku shouted and stormed around his shop.

"Wait… I mean what!? He's still not there? But I told him that –"

"She told me that after eight o'clock and it seems to me that that is exactly what time it is, after eight", Kagome was interrupted with a silky voice coming behind Miroku. Miroku swirled around to face the man standing in the doorway. "I take it that I came to the right place. It is awfully small though", Sesshoumaru continued and stepped in. He looked around looking way too proud to Miroku's liking.

"Ok Kags, he's here, but you'd better remember that you owe me one for this", Miroku said to the phone and gritted his teeth. Somehow he felt like this would be rather tiresome night.

"Sure, sure Miroku. Just try to behave, ok? I don't want any bodies."

"I will if he does", Miroku said sharply and slammed the phone shut. Sesshoumaru just stood there in front of him looking arrogant and bored.

"So you must be Sesshoumaru. I've heard a great deal about you. Let's just get this over with then. Come and sit here", Miroku said to Sesshoumaru and tried to ignore his cold demeanor.

"What exactly are you going to do to me?" Sesshoumaru asked and didn't even look like he was about to move any closer to the seat Miroku was showing to him.

Miroku wasn't sure how to react. "Well, I was thinking of cutting your hair. That's what I usually do here and I assume that it's also the reason you are here."

"I came, because I was stupid enough to promise to do so."

"Ok, but let me get this straight. Because of you I have stayed here waiting for you after the usual closing hour and missed my date with a guy who's ass was a total piece of yummy meat. So if you're not gonna sit down and let me cut that hair of yours I'm really gonna get mad and rape you before you can even open that arrogant mouth of yours", Miroku blurted out and raised his eyebrow. He knew he shouldn't have said that but honestly, raping Sesshoumaru didn't seem such a bad idea, the man was hot.

"I do not appreciate your way of talking to me", Sesshoumaru said frowning. He still didn't move.

"Perhaps you'd come and sit down then so I don't have to talk."

Sesshoumaru still looked suspicious but walked to the chair and sat down. He didn't seem to be comfortable at all. He was stiff as a tree in a forest without wind and he glanced around alert. Miroku found this a little amusing. "No-one's going to jump at you from the shadows, you know. We are the only ones here."

"Hmm…" was the only answer Sesshoumaru gave and didn't relax at all.

Miroku only barely restrained himself from laughing. He decided that it would be best to just stay quiet about it and took his equipments nearer. Then he opened Sesshoumaru's hair from the loose bun he kept it. Miroku thought that it was weird to keep your hair like that, especially if you were so obviously stylish as Sesshoumaru was, so he couldn't help but to ask: "Why on earth do you keep your hair like this?"

"It got in my way", Sesshoumaru answered his voice low and looked at Miroku through the mirror with his sharp amber eyes.

Miroku nearly gasped when the hair fell open. It cascaded like a river of moonbeams and almost reached the floor. The hair was so shiny and silky that Miroku just had to touch it immediately. He wasn't sure if it was because of his profession or because of personal liking that he was so mesmerized by that hair. Miroku put one of his own loose strands behind his ear, he did that every time he concentrated, and then started to gather Sesshoumaru's hair to his hands.

"You really have a lot of this, don't you?" Miroku asked not really from anyone, he was more like muttering to himself but apparently it didn't stop Sesshoumaru from answering.

"Yes. I have never cut it before."

"Really?" Miroku said and snapped his head up and looked at Sesshoumaru with exited look on his face. "Then I get to be your first?"

"What do you mean?" Sesshoumaru asked looking even more suspicious.

This time Miroku couldn't help but to laugh out loud. He had to admit that it had sounded more perverted than he had thought. "I only meant that I'm the first who gets to mess up your hair. We have a lot of work here… So, what do you want me to do?"

"Excuse me?"

"You really have no idea what you have gotten yourself into, huh? In that case I'm just gonna wash this and then cut it a little bit shorter. You did say that it's getting in your way."

"Yes. It got stuck in my computer", Sesshoumaru said nonchalantly.

Miroku thanked the gods that he had already turned his head away from Sesshoumaru when he heard his answer. He couldn't have possibly restrained his grin after hearing the cool Sesshoumaru Taishou saying something like that with a serious face and tone.

Miroku started his job washing Sesshoumaru's hair and studied his face at the same time. Usually when Miroku started to massage peoples scalps they were already in a state of nirvana but Sesshoumaru still wasn't relaxed at all. It seemed more like his senses got sharper and sharper by the second. His eyes took in everything he could see from his lying spot until his eyes stopped to look at one spot on the wall.

"What is that?" Sesshoumaru asked. There was a little bit of curiosity audible in his voice.

Miroku looked at the same direction as Sesshoumaru and smiled to himself. "That's my treasure", he answered and showed Sesshoumaru back to the mirror. "It's the cover of my favorite book that changed my world. It's quite rare book, you know. I only have that cover; the book itself was destroyed when my first house burned down. Luckily I had forgotten that at my friends place. I framed the cover and hung it there so I can always remember it. I haven't been able to find a new copy of the book yet, unfortunately. Do you know what it's about?"

"Yes", Sesshoumaru said and held Miroku's eyes on his own through the mirror.

"Really? You're the first one who says that! I hardly believe you", Miroku said in awe.

"It is about a boy who tries to find his place in the world. If you put it bluntly."

"So you've read it?"

"No." came Sesshoumaru's sharp answer. His eyes looked like the amber in them was on fire.

Yet again, Miroku wasn't quite sure how to react so he just kept clipping his scissors. Sesshoumaru seemed curious and tried to see what he was doing. At the same time he moved around so restlessly that Miroku had a hard time to keep himself from cutting something he shouldn't. "Listen", Miroku snapped suddenly, "if you don't keep still I'm going to cut something you are going to need in the future so stop squirming!"

Sesshoumaru settled and to Miroku's great surprise talked on his own initiative: "I didn't think that a book could affect so strongly to a person."

"That's a surprise. You're an author after all. Shouldn't you be hailing for books or something?"

"I just didn't consider you as the type to read", Sesshoumaru said.

The comment made Miroku irritated. Sesshoumaru really was so full of himself. "So you think that hairdressers don't read books, huh? Well, for your information, I do. I'm not stupid. Actually I'm fairly well educated and literature is one of my favorite hobbies."

"Is that so? Surprising…" Sesshoumaru muttered and seemed to get lost in thought completely. Miroku would have probably said something extremely mean if he hadn't found this sudden change in Sesshoumaru intriguing.

All of a sudden Sesshoumaru's amber eyes lost their usual sharpness and became a little misty-looking. He raised his right hand and stroked his bottom lip with his index finger. He seemed to be concentrating so greatly to some thought he had in mind that it got hold of his entire persona. Miroku found the frown between his eyebrows rather cute. He forgot that thought though at the minute Sesshoumaru spoke again.

"Why would someone want to become a hairdresser out of his own will? It doesn't seem like a pleasant job."

Miroku could feel a vein pop in his head. He was so sick of that bastard! Good looking or not, his personality was intolerable. But then again, Miroku could also be bad. Okay, he had promised to behave nicely but this was getting out of hands and Miroku had never been famous for his self-control and despite the man's personality, Sesshoumaru was hot.

Miroku leaned forward so his lips were just next to Sesshoumaru's right ear and whispered his voice low: "Well, I get to meet hotties like this, right?" Then he gave Sesshoumaru's ear a small lick.

Sesshoumaru stiffened considerably and put his hand quickly over his ear. He gave Miroku so nasty look trough the mirror that someone else than Miroku might have peed to his pants. Miroku just smiled sweetly and finished his task in hand. Sesshoumaru's face had the same cool look than always but his eyes looked alert again. Miroku smiled wickedly in his mind and tried to think what other things he could do to Sesshoumaru.

"Okay, I'm ready", Miroku said after clipping his scissor for the last time. "I cut your hair so that it now reaches your lower back. I think it would be a pity to cut anymore when you have so wonderful hair. But you really should cut it more often, just so that you don't get any split ends."

"Hmm…" was the only answer Miroku got.

"So I'm done here. You can take your coat and leave."

Sesshoumaru almost jumped up and walked to the coat rack as fast as he could without looking like he was trying to escape. Miroku's wicked grin just grew when he followed Sesshoumaru to the door. Miroku stopped right behind Sesshoumaru and took a good look at his ass. That was a very nice ass indeed.

Sesshoumaru just got his coat on when he felt something touch his bottom and press against his back. Then he felt yet again Miroku's breath against his ear.

"You know, I don't mind if you stay to comfort me tonight. You did ruin my date so it would be only fair of you to pay me back", Miroku whispered huskily and caressed Sesshoumaru butt with a content look on his face. He gave Sesshoumaru's ear a demanding nip and let his other hand wander around Sesshoumaru to stroke his flat stomach. This would be interesting…

--

--

**Yeah, I know I'm a bitch but I leave it at that. So what do you think so far? I promise that it's going to get more interesting later on but this story moves slower than my usual ones.**

**But Miroku is so gay... And I'm so weird... Oh well, see you soon!**


	4. Chapter 3

3.

Kagome and Inuyasha woke up suddenly. They heard a loud knock on their door. Well, actually it sounded more like someone was trying to break through their front door without bothering to open it.

Inuyasha grunted and got up from the bed. It took awhile before the situation registered in Kagome's head, but when it did, she knew exactly who was the one beating their door.

"Inuyasha, I think that it's Sesshoumaru…" Kagome said and put on her silken morning gown.

"I know", Inuyasha huffed. "I was kinda expecting this, you know."

"Never mind that! Hurry to the door before he breaks it!" Kagome said feeling a bit embarrassed.

They rushed down the stairs and at the same moment Inuyasha got the door open, Sesshoumaru was already storming around the lounge of their house looking more or less restless, which was totally out of character when talking about Sesshoumaru.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Inuyasha snapped after watching his brother's silent pacing around the room for long enough.

Kagome took a step toward Sesshoumaru. "Please don't tell me that Miroku did something stupid again."

Sesshoumaru stopped like he had hit a wall and turned his face slowly to look at Kagome. The look on his face was most peculiar. Inuyasha and Kagome were at loss of words and Sesshoumaru didn't say anything either, he just stared at Kagome.

"Well", he started with a cold voice, "he did cut my hair quite well."

Inuyasha and Kagome were completely dumbfounded. All the agitation and that was all he was going to say?

Inuyasha walked right in front of his frigid brother and growled slowly: "Are you telling me that you stormed into my home in the middle of the night and that's all there is to worry about? He cut your hair _well_?"

"Don't be ridiculous Inuyasha. Of course that is not the issue", Sesshoumaru said now completely calm.

"Then what on earth happened?" Kagome asked anxious. She would kill Miroku for this, although technically it was her fault, but Miroku had promised to behave nicely! Actually, it would be better if she'd tell Sango about it. She would do something much worse than Kagome would ever be capable of.

"He is rather daring, isn't he?" Sesshoumaru stated.

Kagome felt her skin go goose bumps and she swore to make Sango beat up Miroku. It hadn't been a good idea after all to send Sesshoumaru to him.

"I'm so sorry, Sesshoumaru!" Kagome said earnestly. "He did promise to behave; he's really not that bad."

"No, I don't mind", Sesshoumaru said after thinking awhile.

"What?" Inuyasha and Kagome nearly shouted in unison.

"It did have certain points in it", Sesshoumaru mused, again completely lost in thought. He was obviously thinking something very Sesshoumaru-like again. It was so damn hard to predict his mood swings…

Suddenly Sesshoumaru walked out of the door again. Kagome ran after him as quickly as she could. "So, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome started carefully. She just couldn't give up, not like this. "Would you like to meet him again?"

Sesshoumaru swirled around and fixed his sharp eyes on Kagome's warm brown ones. "Absolutely not, if I can possibly avoid it."

Kagome nodded to show she understood and watched as Sesshoumaru drove away with his BMW.

Inuyasha came to Kagome with an unhappy look on his face. "That selfish bastard never changes. I mean, what the hell was all that about?"

"Honestly, I have no idea, Inuyasha", Kagome sighed. "Perhaps we can never find anyone who could understand him. Sometimes I wonder if he even understands himself."

"Don't worry about it Kagome. I think he's happy living like he wants. We shouldn't push our own ideology to him."

Kagome smiled and turned around to kiss Inuyasha. "Sometimes you do say some wise things, my dear."

"What do you mean _sometimes_?" Inuyasha asked pouting.

"Oh, never mind. But I _am_ going to kill Miroku. He won't get away with this!"

"Yes he will, and you know it", Inuyasha said rolling his eyes. He took Kagome's hand and led her back inside.

--

--

Miroku couldn't stop grinning. The evening hadn't turned out to be as bad as he had suspected. Who would have thought that _the_ Sesshoumaru could be sooo cute!

Miroku chuckled and swing himself around and around in one of his barber chairs. Sesshoumaru was extremely annoying person, he had figured that right, but somehow he got the feeling that there was more to it.

Someone like Sesshoumaru surely knew how to put up a barrier around himself, there was no doubt about that. Miroku had often wondered how Inuyasha could be so open even though he came from more that unstable family, though the answer to that particular question might be just that Inuyasha was in fact a natural idiot. He probably wouldn't know the difference, and of course there was no questioning about Kagome's influence on Inuyasha. Miroku hadn't know him before Kagome introduced them (ah, the happy memories) but it was quite obvious that Inuyasha had gotten a lot softer after meeting Kagome. That woman had a strange affect on others, perhaps that was also the reason why a man such as Sesshoumaru didn't dislike her company. Still, it wasn't like Kagome would ever had the _same_ effect on Sesshoumaru and he was by nature more guarded person than Inuyasha was.

There was something about tonight that bugged Miroku but he couldn't quite grasp it. He let his eyes wonder around the room and, yet again, he looked at the cover of his loved book that hung on the wall, and suddenly it hit him. Sesshoumaru had behaved very oddly when they had talked about that book. Of course Sesshoumaru behaved always a bit oddly but this was different. Miroku had a strange feeling like he had had a key in his hand but he hadn't been quite able to get that key into the right lock, even though he knew the lock was near. Sesshoumaru was hiding something. It was something that he was hiding deep within himself. Perhaps even he didn't know it was there…

But all that was beside the point right now. The big issue of the night was how awfully cutely Sesshoumaru had flushed when Miroku had groped him just a tiny bit, well, okay, a bit more than that, his hands had been pretty much everywhere he could get them to go and he had found some juicy things. Sesshoumaru had a very nice ass indeed.

Still, it was more than hilarious how he had nearly fled out of the door in order to get away from Miroku. Miroku almost, just almost, felt a little sorry for him. Not that he regretted what he had done. Kagome would be _very_ angry at him but that couldn't be helped. No, he didn't regret, and just because that short moment of intense groping had proven him that if he ever got to truly seduce Sesshoumaru, he was absolutely certain that Sesshoumaru could do some amazing things to him with _those_ goods.

Only problem was that Sesshoumaru would definitely be his hardest target to win over. He was a man who wouldn't do anything if it wasn't on his own initiative, best semes were like that and Miroku only took the bests.

Miroku licked his lips. It was a nice thought, but utterly unrealistic. He was sure he would never really get the chance to truly try but that didn't matter. Just the thought was enough; it was so extremely delicious thought to have in mind. And most importantly, it made him forget that he had actually missed a date (meaning hot, steamy sex) with that nice assed guy he had planned to spend the night with.

Bloody Sesshoumaru…

--

--

The morning was bright and sunny. Birds were singing and nature was peaceful. The Tashou-estate was also in this state of morning peace. At least it was until a black sports car raced in full speed along the courtyard's road and stopped too suddenly in front of the house. The quiet peace was easily broken.

A small woman, about 155cm tall, hopped out of the car and stomped in her high heels to the door. She opened the lock with an old fashioned key and stepped inside.

She shut the door behind her and took a deep breath. Then the ear-splitting shouting began. "SESSHOOOOMARUUU! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU FUCKING LAZYASS WRITER! I WANT MY PAYCHECK AND I NEED YOUR BLOODY FUCKING TEXT RIGHT NOW YOU HEAR ME!"

"Be quiet Amaya. I am right here", Sesshoumaru said with his voice like velvet and disappeared again to the kitchen.

Amaya marched into the kitchen and looked around like a maniac. Sesshoumaru found this rather amusing, Amaya was quite a persona.

"Cease your musings, you useless good-for-nothing! I still haven't got the text and I swear I'll do something very nasty if I don't get it and soon", Amaya growled and tapped her shoe to the floor.

Sesshoumaru's lips curled a little to something that could have been a smile. He pointed behind Amaya, who turned around and squealed out of enjoyment. On the side table was the print out of the text as well as the disk the text was in.

Amaya sprinted to the text, grabbed it and ran to her car as fast as she could. She threw the whole thing into her car and ran back inside.

"Sesshoumaru", she purred as she walked to him, "you are the most wonderful person I have ever worked with." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled adorably. She looked completely different than what she had looked before. Now she was all innocence and happy friendliness, when just a moment ago she had looked like a serial killer ready to commit her next murder.

"I cannot understand why you are so agitated about this. It isn't even close to the deadline", Sesshoumaru murmured and continued his task in hand. He was making coffee.

Amaya sat down on the kitchen table (she sat on a table whenever it was possible) and watched intensely at Sesshoumaru. "You are making a cup for me too, right?" she made sure and arranged a pleading, cute look in her big blue eyes.

"Yes, I'll make enough, and don't even try to use your tricks on me", Sesshoumaru answered and didn't even bother to look at his editor.

"Aww, you're not fun at all", Amaya whined and pouted.

"You didn't answer me you pixiewoman, why did you want that script so early?"

"Stop calling me short you oversensitive sorry excuse of a man!"

"Don't be so rude. Just answer."

"Yeah, yeah… You really are _no_ fun at all!" Amaya pouted again but continued shortly, "The reason I wanted it so early, is simply because I felt like it."

"I guess I should have know", Sesshoumaru muttered.

Amaya didn't listen, her thoughts were already elsewhere. "You know what happened last weekend?"

"To you, or to me?" Sesshoumaru asked his voice even.

"To me of course, how the hell would I know what you did? Though I hope you worked, you had such a great opportunity to work when there was no-one to disturb you."

"You really don't care even if some of the authors you work with would collapse from exhaustion simply because of too much work, do you?" Sesshoumaru asked dryly and turned to look at the small brunette businesswoman sitting on his kitchen table.

"No, not really, as long as I get the finished script on time, with the best results naturally. Besides, true art is always born from suffering."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.

"Stop that. Do you wanna hear about my fantastic weekend or not?" Amaya snapped.

"I guess that I have no choice, you will tell no matter what I say."

"True enough so listen up. You do remember my boss, yes? The one with long, black, wavy hair, brown eyes and gorgeous body."

"Are you speaking of Naraku?"

"Yes, of course I'm speaking of him, are you slow or what?" Amaya said and swayed her legs that hung far above the ground.

"Then why don't you just say his name and leave the body anatomy", Sesshoumaru said and gave the editor a weird look.

"Because I like his body more than I like his name, that's why. Now stop asking silly questions so I can continue", Amaya explained like she would be talking to an idiot and gave Sesshoumaru an angry look with her icy eyes.

Sesshoumaru only nodded. He was obviously amused by the fact that Amaya's mind worked so differently than other people's.

"Well", Amaya started her story, "I was just about to leave home from work. It was almost eleven o'clock in the evening and I had been in the office since, well, who knows how long. Anyway, I was sooo tired that I didn't even notice that I was walking in a wrong direction. Suddenly I collided with someone and found myself lying on the floor with someone very masculine on top of me.

"I was just about to shout some very nasty things to him, but then I noticed that it was this gorgeous man with ulterior looks that I am allowed to call my boss. Some things led to another and I ended up having hot, steamy and mind blowing sex with him the whole bloody weekend! It was amazing! Pure sex with no attachments, what more could a woman want?" Amaya told with a dreamy look on her face.

"That's weird. I've got the picture that women always want something more, something else. That's why I find your sex so utterly tiring group of people."

"Oh, shut up, you big snob. Why don't you turn gay? At least I would be having fun after that…"

"I'm sure you would…" Sesshoumaru muttered and rolled his eyes yet again.

"Oh yeah, I did have something to tell you too, I mean in business", Amaya said suddenly, her voice was all business in a blink of an eye.

"Let's hear it then", Sesshoumaru sighed and went to the coffee machine to pour them cups of coffee.

"I made a reservation to my favorite restaurant and you are coming with me. I have a new job for you."

Sesshoumaru didn't like the idea at all. Just the very thought of going to a place filled with people he didn't know was more than suffocating. He was just about to refuse whole heartedly, but that bloody pixiewoman got ahead of him.

"You do realize of course that I do not take a 'no' for an answer. You _are_ coming and that's it. You have to see the outside world from time to time, you know."

"You are planning something, aren't you?" Sesshoumaru asked suspicious. Amaya always had a double reason to everything she did. Sesshoumaru knew that she wouldn't even sleep with her "gorgeous" superior if she didn't gain something out of it. She was a coldblooded tactic.

"How can you say that?" Amaya was all innocence, a certain sign that she was up to something.

"Simply because you always are", Sesshoumaru answered nonchalantly and sipped his coffee.

Amaya smirked. "Why, thank you so much, sweetie! I'm honored!" She said looking evilly happy. She jumped down from the table and walked to Sesshoumaru. She grabbed a strand of his hair and pulled him down so she could give him another kiss on the cheek.

Then she laughed her usual bell-like laugh and started to walk out of the kitchen assuring him that she would come to get him on the next day.

After she had left as quickly as she had come, she always did that, appearing and non-appearing, Sesshoumaru sighed and went back to his study. He knew he had a day full of torture ahead of him; there was no way to avoid it. When his editor got something in her stubborn pixiehead, there was no force on the planet that could stop her.

--

--

**And that was the third chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me. And thousand thankyous to CHANisHIDDEN who sent me a message and reminded me of this story and gave me a reason to write it. And no, I don't dislike it when people message me, please go ahead, it gives me strenght (in some very wierd way...).**

**What did you think of Amaya?**

**I'll give you the turn to comment now, so I'll just shut up, for now. Please review!**

**Yours truly**

**Val**


	5. Chapter 4

4.

Miroku was more certain than ever that the womankind was wicked, cruel and unnecessary violent group. It was proof enough that Kagome stood in his shop's doorway to block him from escaping raging Sango, who stormed like a maniac in the main room while he was hiding behind a door trying to avoid the empty and not so empty bottles that were flying towards him way too fast. He honestly didn't know why they were so mad at him, well, it wasn't like they hadn't told him, they had in fact practically screamed, but he didn't understand _why_ they were so upset about it.

That's why he rather slept with men than women, so much lesser trouble.

"Why can't you behave like a human being just once? Is that too much to ask? Seriously! You just HAD to make a move on someone who can't stand other people near him, after this he will never ever open up and all Kagome's effort will be in vain! Idiot!" Sango screamed and tried to restrain herself from attacking the man hiding behind a door like a coward.

"But Sango, my dear, you really should have seen it! He was kinda cute. Besides, I didn't even do that much to him. He behaved like a virgin teenager!" Miroku said almost laughing and dodged yet another shampoo bottle.

Kagome on the other hand was absolutely furious, at least she was as furious as she could get, which honestly speaking wasn't that much. "How could you Miroku? He was totally messed up! I thought I could trust you. He's already afraid of women, we don't have to teach him hate men as well."

"Oh, come on Kagome! That guy doesn't like anybody! He's an idiot when it comes to things like that. Makes me wonder how he is able to write so realistic books when he doesn't have a life of his own."

"Now you're just being mean, Miroku" Kagome said but the edge had left her voice. It seemed like she too had a hard time to figure how Sesshoumaru could be the way he was.

"Just swear that you'll never do something like that again!" Sango snapped and lifted the last bottle in her hand so that she was ready to throw it at any minute.

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry, alright! Geez! You two will be the end of me", Miroku grumbled and peeked behind the door.

After that, Sango calmed down immediately. Miroku thought it was strange, but it wasn't like he had something against it. He finally stepped back into the room leaving the safety of the backroom door.

What Miroku didn't expect was that Kagome was not quite so calm yet, which led to Miroku finding himself on the floor holding his head in agony. Apparently Kagome was very good at throwing styling mousse bottles. They are quite hard by the way.

"Damn! Kagome, was that really necessary?" Miroku whined while laughing Sango helped him back up.

"Yes, it was. Perhaps you now remember not to mess with him. Now I am going to step outside to calm myself. Sango can tell her news to you while I sink my head into an ice water bucket."

Miroku and Sango watched Kagome going out of the shop. After a moment of silence Sango spoke up: "I've never seen her like that."

"Neither have I. Who would have thought she'd be so passionate when it comes to that bastard", Miroku mused.

"Seriously Miroku, I can't see what your problem with him is. He can't be that bad! And even if he is, try to control yourself. This is the first time Kagome has asked me to beat you up. You're lucky that I'm in a good mood today", Sango spoke with a hint of concern in her voice. "Besides, you should know Kagome already. Of course she is obsessed with Sesshoumaru. That girl is obsessed with anything that has even a small connection to Inuyasha. You do remember what she was like when they were dating. It's only natural in her case that she has even bigger obsession with her husband's only relative."

Miroku's grin widened considerably. "Yeah, you're right. It really shows, you know. That you are specialized on handling big criminals."

"I'm not sure what you mean by that but thanks, I guess. And now that you brought that up, I have something to tell you. Ready?"

"Sure. Sing to me baby!" Miroku grinned even wider and put his arm around Sango's shoulder.

There was a short silence and then Sango suddenly screamed: "I got that promotion!"

"Wow! That's my girl! I knew you could do that!" Miroku screamed just as loudly. Apparently the screaming also got Kagome's attention since she ran back to the salon and started to jump and scream in unison with Miroku and Sango. She wasn't the type to be mad for long.

"I'm so happy! I finally did it!" Sango squealed surprisingly girlishly and made a pirouette on the floor.

"Sango, my dear, this really is wonderful. We need to celebrate!" Miroku stated happily started to look for his wallet.

"You always want to celebrate", Kagome said and gave him a small push on the shoulder, "but this time you don't have to organize anything. Actually, Amaya happened to be there when Sango broke the news to me and she promised to make a reservation to _Salvation_. Isn't that great?"

"Amaya? The editor Amaya? _Salvation_? How the hell did she get a reservation there? And why did she do that?"

"Yes, exactly that Amaya. I have no idea what strings she pulled but we have to be there in an hour so move it. You do have suit, right?" Kagome said with a sight.

"He does!" Sango almost sang and started to push Miroku to the backroom. "I broke into his apartment and got it. Would you mind getting it from the car, Kagome?"

"No problem!" Kagome said happily and left hurriedly.

"You ladies are seriously trying to tame me, aren't you?" Miroku sighed but didn't try to fight against Sango.

"We certainly try. You can do our hairs as a reward for behaving nicely."

"Great. Thanks."Miroku said bluntly and rolled his eyes. He did like them though…

--

--

Sesshoumaru wasn't in the happiest mood. Not that he ever was in a that great mood to begin with but the idea of a night together with Amaya in a place full of people, who most likely knew him, was more than mortifying. It screamed of catastrophe and he was a fool not listening to that voice and stay home.

Unfortunately it was a complete waste of time trying to escape Amaya. The woman was a bloodsucker. She came, screamed, acted violently and used underhanded threats to get him on the move. In the end Sesshoumaru found himself sitting in Amaya's car trying not to vomit, the woman drove like a maniac. Someone like her should never be allowed to drive a sports car.

"I'm sooo happy you could make it sweetie!" Amaya sang and flashed a beautiful smile at Sesshoumaru.

"You really haven't got any shame on you, have you pixiewoman?" Sesshoumaru grumbled behind his teeth and looked away from her.

Amaya giggled. She found the situation very amusing, only gods knew why. "Don't be so stressed, it makes you look old. Besides, I'm sure you're going to love this new project! I'm so excited!"

"Even better reason for me to worry… And why do we have to go to a place like that?"

"Don't worry so much about the people! I will protect you", Amaya laughed and didn't seem to feel considerate at all. Sesshoumaru wasn't surprised.

"You are not making this any better", he stated and didn't look happy at all.

Amaya laughed with bells in her voice. She was way too happy for Sesshoumaru's liking and the fact that she stubbornly wanted to go to that particular restaurant could only mean one thing, she had **plans**. Not a good thing at all…

"Perk up Sesshy-boy! I promise you're going to love this project!" Amaya said and patted Sesshoumaru on the shoulder.

"Do not let go of the wheel woman!"Sesshoumaru snapped and tightened his grip of the seat. "Care to tell me already what this famous project of yours is all about?"

"No!" Amaya said an octave higher than usual and laughed.

"I truly do not understand you", he sighed.

"And thank god for that", Amaya stated and nodded her head looking serious. No, he really did not get her, and he was more certain than ever that it was a very good thing indeed.

Finally, after an extremely stressful car journey for Sesshoumaru, they arrived to their destination. The restaurant was just like Sesshoumaru remembered: big, flashy and too crowded. He hated it.

_Salvation_ was _the_ hottest and trendiest restaurant in town. It was extremely popular and just as expensive; getting a table form _Salvation_ was practically a mission impossible, the waiting list was just about as long as Dostojevski's books. How Amaya had gotten a table in a so amazingly short time was a complete mystery (and of no importance to Sesshoumaru).

"I just love this place! Don't you think this is great?" Amaya asked after seeing the expression on Sesshoumaru's face. It was so rare to see him showing a face that she couldn't help but tease him a little.

"You are annoyingly happy tonight Amaya. That can only mean that your plans have worked better than you expected or you just did something very bad before dragging me here. Which is it?" Sesshoumaru said with a quiet voice when she grabbed his arm and they started to walk inside.

"My mind and character are so brilliant that you could write a book about me." Amaya smirked but made sure her face stayed cute and innocent. She didn't like to give away her true character too soon.

"That was not an answer, and absolutely not."

"I know it wasn't. Why not?"

"I will not write a book about you simply because writing a book _for_ you is troublesomeenough. Writing a book that_ includes_ you would just be a pain." Sesshoumaru sighed and shook his head a little.

Amaya slapped his arm slightly before smiling brightly to the butler who had just appeared in front of them. "Miss Amaya", he said. "How very nice to see you again."

"Thank you Paul. Have our companions arrived already?" she asked and tightened her surprisingly strong grip around Sesshoumaru's arm. He was thinking of a way to escape.

"Yes, miss. They are waiting at the table you asked", Paul said and showed the way.

Amaya and Sesshoumaru walked right behind him, well, Sesshoumaru was more like dragged along. Not that anyone would have noticed this, he was way too proud to behave like a kid in public. Proud or not, he was not going to make the situation easy for his troublesome editor. "Companions? What companions? There are going to be people?" Sesshoumaru hissed behind his teeth.

Amaya was not disturbed. "Of course there's going to be people. Don't be silly sweetie."

"_Who_ exactly is going to be there?"

Oh, just some people I want you to meet regarding the job. By the way, the woman who's not your brother's wife is celebrating her promotion today, so be nice, okay?"

Sesshoumaru was not happy, and by the time he saw the ones sitting around the table he was ready to run for it.

--

--

When Sango, Miroku, Kagome and against his will there dragged Inuyasha arrived to the lounge of the restaurant, they were immediately escorted to the finest table of the restaurant. They were in awe, even Inuyasha, who was the only one who had dined there before. Apparently the first time hadn't been quite as pleasant as it could have been, but Kagome assumed that it had been because of the company that time. Business partners aren't the nicest people to hang out with.

"This is amazing!" Kagome breathed out and took in the surroundings. Everything was so glamorous. They had a table beside the window and they could see a beautifully light garden outside.

"Yeas, it certainly is, but I still don't quite understand why we are here", Miroku said while looking around.

"Yeah. Me neither. What has Sango's promotion got to do with that woman, huh?" Inuyasha huffed and leaned back on his seat.

"It is nice of her though, right Sango?" ever optimistic Kagome said.

"Of course, I really appreciate all this. I hope she gets here soon so I can properly thank her. When we saw her at the time I told you about the promotion she just left after telling us to come here. She said we'd talk here." Sango sounded thoughtful.

"This is bad", Inuyasha stated and made others to reward him with blaming looks. "Hey, all I'm saying is that that woman is someone who has double reason for everything. My brother said to be careful with her."

Sango looked surprised. "How can that be? She's such a sweet person. She reminded me of a small angel."

"Well done Amaya. You even managed to fool an experienced FBI agent. Proud of yourself?" a deep voice suddenly cut them off. All heads turned around to see bored looking Sesshoumaru standing there in his whole glory with a pretty and small woman by his side.

Amaya smiled sweetly and tightened her grip around his arm. There was a barely audible edge in her voice when she said: "Oh my, Sesshoumaru! I don't know what you're talking about!" Sesshoumaru just gave her a small 'hmph'.

"What the hell are you doing here Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked sharply from his cold faced brother.

"That is what I would like to know as well", Sesshoumaru muttered and looked even more bored if only possible. He gave a very suspicious look to Miroku, which obviously meant that he hadn't forgotten his behavior when they last had met. Miroku looked a bit sheepish and Kagome's eyes turned to him flashing dangerously.

When Sesshoumaru and Amaya sat down, Sesshoumaru was trying his best not to sit next to Miroku, but apparently Amaya had other thoughts in mind. She pushed him out of her way and sat beside Kagome, so that Sesshoumaru had no other choice but to sit close to the perverted hairstylist. For some reason Amaya looked extremely smug, which was something that Sesshoumaru did not like at all, it made him uncomfortable.

Sango was quite confused about how things had turned out. She hadn't expected to have the much discussed Sesshoumaru Taishou to come and celebrate her promotion. It didn't even cross her mind that there might be an entirely different reason for Amaya to invite Sesshoumaru. "It is great to finally get to meet you, Sesshoumaru."

"Hmm… Well, I do congratulate you for your promotion", Sesshoumaru said and nodded to Sango who blushed slightly, even though Sesshoumaru had not sounded too excited for her.

Amaya on the other hand seemed over agitated. She smiled widely and ordered wine. "Yes yes, congratulations Sango dear! And so nice to see you all! You must be Miroku. I have wanted to meet you for ages! Inuyasha, so nice that you could make it, but try to look a bit more friendly, it's enough that your brother is a pain in the ass."

"Speak for yourself", Sesshoumaru murmured and sipped his wine. He obviously would have rather been somewhere else, but that did not seem to bother Amaya at all.

"Yeah, speak for yourself", Inuyasha muttered and showed a sour face.

"They really are brothers after all, aren't they?" Sango mused and made Kagome and Miroku chuckle.

Amaya smirked and rested her head against Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "Sure they are, but I still think that this one is more interesting." This statement made others a bit shocked; she acted so freely around Sesshoumaru.

"You mean more useful", Sesshoumaru said with a low voice.

"Aww… How can you say that?" Amaya pouted and snuggled closer.

"Because that is simply the only thing you are interested of, making use of others", Sesshoumaru stated nonchalantly. "Now if you'd please tell us why are we here? No, more importantly, why _I_ am here? This has nothing to do with work."

"You are SO not fun!" Amaya pouted a bit more and released Sesshoumaru from the contact. "Now, let's order!" she continued happily and hid her tiny frame behind the menu. Sesshoumaru sighed for not getting an answer to his question but followed the example with the rest of the group.

The evening was strange but very pleasant nonetheless. Conversation was fluent and they laughed a lot, except Sesshoumaru of course but even he said a few words. Naturally Sango told how she had gotten the promotion, Amaya made weird comments that made Miroku almost choke to his wine because of too much laughing and even Inuyasha enjoyed himself.

It was just after appetizers when Kagome asked the question they had been wondering before Sesshoumaru and Amaya's arrival. "This place is great, Amaya! How on earth did you manage to get a table?" It was only after the question was asked that Kagome noticed Sesshoumaru's reaction. He was staring at Kagome and shaking his head slightly. He sighed when the question got out of the bag.

Amaya's expression did not change. She smiled just as sweetly and innocently as before and said: "I slept with the owner. Such a nice man! I like his wife too; it would be a shame if she'd find out about us…" She shook her head and swirled the wine in her glass.

Everyone but Sesshoumaru (he sighed and rolled his eyes) froze. Kagome looked more than uncomfortable but Miroku thought that he was starting to like Amaya.

Inuyasha leaned toward his brother and whispered: "Did you know about this?"

"Of course not, but it is pretty obvious there was something behind this. It is Amaya we are dealing with. I told you to warn them about her", Sesshoumaru said his voice as calm as always.

"I did, but she's good…" Inuyasha muttered defeated.

"That is to be expected", Sesshoumaru sighed and turned to look out of the huge window. He really wanted to leave. He was getting bored and that wasn't a good thing at all.

Amaya, Miroku and Sango were in a deep conversation. Miroku and Amaya were getting along marvelously and Amaya seemed to be very interested in Miroku and Sango's past and present relationship. She was asking the strangest questions and somehow she managed to make fun of Sesshoumaru almost in any context. Miroku wondered how that was possible, more so because Sesshoumaru wasn't reacting at all. If the one saying such things about Sesshoumaru had been anyone else, Sesshoumaru would surely have snapped.

"May I ask you a question Amaya?" Miroku asked after awhile.

"Of course sweetie."

"Well, I was wondering how you and this Sesshoumaru here are able to get along so well with each other."

To everyone's great surprise Sesshoumaru nearly choked in his wine and Amaya dropped her fork on the plate. It made a loud clanking sound and few heads around them turned to look what was happening just to see the older Mr. Taishou coughing.

"Did I say something wrong?" Miroku asked surprised.

"How on earth did you get the impression that I and that pixiewoman get along _well_?" Sesshoumaru hissed and stared at Miroku. Amaya nodded frantically. She seemed to be too shocked to talk.

Kagome decided that it was time to interfere before things got dirty, but unfortunately Inuyasha was faster. "Yeah, I've been thinking that too. I remember someone mentioning that you two have known each other for a long time."

"Unfortunately that is true, which is also the reason I am able to tolerate her now", Sesshoumaru snapped and gave Amaya a sour look. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She had never even thought that someone might think she would get along with anybody.

"We served in the Special Forces at the same unit while we were in the army", Amaya said brightly after bringing herself together again. She was glad she had learned to do that properly long time ago. No-one was better at hiding one's feelings than she was, except perhaps Sesshoumaru.

All heads around the table turned to stare Amaya. Sesshoumaru looked murderous. No, more accurately, there was a slight evil glint in his eyes, otherwise he looked as calm as ever. Inuyasha was not able to be so calm. "You were in the army?" he almost shouted and glared Sesshoumaru angrily.

"Yes, of course he was", Amaya nearly sang. Now she was starting to enjoy the situation. People with mood swings are like that…

"And _when_ was that?" Inuyasha pressed and never turned his glare away from Sesshoumaru. Finally he turned to look back at Inuyasha. His eyes did not reveal any emotions. They were like two hard, golden stones flaming in the dim light of the restaurant. Miroku who was sitting beside him felt himself go breathless.

"The time you all thought I had gone missing", Sesshoumaru said shortly.

"You mean the time that we all panicked at home where you were and then you showed up a year later and didn't even bother to tell us where you had been the whole time?" Inuyasha growled. Kagome put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yes."

"Why are you so surprised?" Amaya asked and played with her glass again.

"I'm not really surprised that Sesshoumaru served in the Special Forces but how did _you_ manage to get in there?" Sango asked obviously surprised. She, too, had been in the army for awhile before joining the FBI and she knew exactly how hard it was to get chosen as one of the specials. Sango had been very good, but even she had not been even close to fill all the criterions required from the specials. Just the thought that a woman like Amaya had been one of them was unbelievable.

"Is it supposed to be hard?" Amaya asked cocking her head to one side making everyone else wonder if she was just simple or incredibly annoying.

Even Kagome had heard of the Special Forces. Sango had been very determined at one point to get in. She had been disappointed. "Wasn't it very hard to be there? I mean, surely there weren't that many women."

"No. I'm the only woman who has ever gotten in", Amaya said looking extremely smug. "I don't think it was hard at all!"

"It was hard for the rest of us…" Sesshoumaru muttered. Amaya kicked him under the table.

"So you liked being there?" Miroku asked surprised.

"Yes! It was fun!" she said smiling.

"Only for you", Sesshoumaru kept muttering. He earned another bruise to his leg.

"Honestly, was she really that bad?" Inuyasha asked from his brother.

"Why do you think I let her order me around, huh? She's very good with a gun and she completely lacks of morals. Even our superiors were afraid of her", Sesshoumaru huffed. He was unusually indignant.

Amaya gave him a look that promised a nice little chat after they left the restaurant. It almost made Sesshoumaru shiver. Almost.

"Anyway", Kagome started. She thought it was time to change the subject before there would be bodies. "Amaya, how did you get Sesshoumaru to come here? I never thought he would like a place like this."

"That's because I don't", Sesshoumaru said between his teeth and scowled at Amaya.

"Oh, there was this one small project I wanted to introduce him to", Amaya said and this time the evil grind broke free. Sango did not anymore even think of confusing Amaya to an angel. She was bad…

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked slightly confused.

"Well actually I had this small conference with my boss", Amaya continued. Sesshoumaru thought that now he knew why the weekend with her supposedly hot superior. "And after a quite long persuasion I got him to agree with one of the ideas I've had in mind." Sesshoumaru nearly smiled. She really had interesting methods to persuade.

"So do I finally get to know what this project of yours is about?" Sesshoumaru asked looking bored again.

"Actually it's sitting right next to you" Amaya said smirking.

Miroku snapped out of his thoughts that had been lingering somewhere very impropriate. Sesshoumaru turned his head to look at Miroku with a hint of disgust in his amber eyes. Miroku didn't notice though. As much as he thought that Sesshoumaru was a bastard he couldn't help but be mesmerized by his flaming eyes.

"Amaya", Sesshoumaru said his voice dangerously low, "what is this?"

"This is amazing idea! I don't think anyone has ever done anything like this before! I want you to write a book about a gay couple and this person is perfect to help you with it!" Amaya squealed overly excited.

Inuyasha's mouth fell open, Sango and Kagome giggled nervously and Miroku and Sesshoumaru stared Amaya coldly. But as to be expected from a woman capable of messing with Sesshoumaru, she was not that easily distracted, not to mention defeated. "Sesshoumaru, this is absolutely perfect! We've been planning this one plot for ages. Wouldn't it be GREAT if instead of a normal couple it would be a gay one? We could ad in so much more. Or you could, to be accurate, I get a huge check. Just think about it! You can create something totally different than before and I get huge sale numbers. Besides, we have a magnificent information recourse right here!" Amaya reached out to ruffle Miroku's hair and smiled rather professionally to Sesshoumaru.

She did not really have to go even that far thought. For Miroku's great horror it seemed like Sesshoumaru's mind was already working. His eyes were distant and his lips were pressed together tightly. Amaya smiled victoriously.

Inuyasha's mouth was still stylishly open and Kagome shook her head. She was not quite sure if it was all her fault. Perhaps she should not have introduced Miroku and Sesshoumaru. She had a bad feeling that it had been exactly something that Amaya had planned, and it made her slightly uncomfortable. Besides, Miroku did not look happy at all.

"Does this mean that I have no choice but to spend time with this asshole?" Miroku asked bewildered. Sango gave him a look for using impolite words so openly.

"Yeah!" Amaya said smiling, it was a smile that promised big trouble if to be opposed. Sesshoumaru was still out of it.

"Great", Miroku murmured barely audibly and rested his chin to his fist. Amaya, pleased with herself for plan succeeded, swept the girls to a new conversation that did not have anything to do with the former topic.

Inuyasha left the table after awhile. He said he needed some fresh air. Apparently it was hard for him to think that his brother would be writing a book about gays, and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it, not when Sesshoumaru was already in his creepy dream world of overheated thoughts.

Miroku, too, was lost in thought. He did not know how he should react to the situation he was in. He was surprised how hard it was even to try to resist the devilish editor. Part of him did not even want to resist. Miroku felt strange, or perhaps not so strange, attraction toward the man next to him. He had not been able to shake him out of his head and it was starting to get annoying. Why did he have to be so damn hot? Miroku was unable to resist a guy with good looks, even if his personality was worse than any corrupted politician's ever could. Miroku hated Sesshoumaru's personality. He was the worst of the worst, always arrogant, smug-looking and all-so-mighty. But then again, Miroku never said no to a hot encounter with a man equally as hot as he was. Perhaps, if was forced to be with the bloody man, he could get something out of it as well. Not so bad idea…

After checking that Inuyasha was not coming back and the girls were still in the middle of conversation, he leaned to whisper in Sesshoumaru's ear: "So… What kind of information would you need?"

"Depends on what you are ready to give", Sesshoumaru murmured. He did not seem to be aware of Miroku, at least not as well as he should have been. Wheels were still turning in full speed in his head.

Miroku felt something flip in his stomach when he heard the low murmur. The wine, dim light, good food and the musky fragrance that filled his nose were making him feel…horny. The fact that Sesshoumaru practically dismissed him did not make Miroku particularly happy. He decided that it was time to use other tactics. So, he leaned a bit closer, very close, and moved his hand to caress Sesshoumaru's knee and lower thigh.

The action seemed to wake Sesshoumaru out of his thoughts. He did not react, only turned his eyes to Miroku's. Miroku felt himself breathless again. The man's eyes were capturing, like pools of deep golden liquid. It was right then that he noticed where the musky scent was coming from; it was Sesshoumaru. Miroku was surprised how aroused he was getting in such a short time. He kept moving his hand a little bit higher.

"What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly his voice very deep and low.

"What does it seem like?" Miroku said raising his eye brow teasingly and bit his lower lip.

Sesshoumaru did not turn away. To Miroku's surprise, (no, that was underestimation since he was completely stunned) he felt a hand on his own thigh. A very _skilled _hand… Miroku's breathe hissed and he was out of words. "Have you any idea who you are dealing with?" Sesshoumaru asked his voice now slightly husky and kept moving his hand under the table. Miroku was bewitched by the lust that had light up in the golden pools.

Amaya hid her grin behind her hand.

--

--

**Hi! It's Val again. This is hard... Writing in English... I can't get the prepositions right!! There are no such hideous things in Finnish language. I did my best though. If some over active beta reads this story and wants to do something about it then please contact me. Otherwise it is going to stay as it is. Just because I'm lazy...  
**

**Lot of things happened this time, at least that's what it feels like to me. I hope you liked this chapter and the story so far, PLEASE review, even if you only want to point out some grammar error. **

**Sesshoumaru in a uniform... I'm just gonna go and dream away now...**

**Val**


	6. Chapter 5

5.

It had nothing to do with love or affection. It was not rational or reasonable. In fact it was an extremely stupid thing to do. Still, neither one of them could not do anything else. It was like some strange force was controlling them and the most scariest thing about it was that they did not really care. It was way too good.

There were no kisses, no words, nothing that could have left the wrong impression. They still despised each other, hated the others personality. For that one night they did not care.

Miroku knew he was drunk, but he also knew he was not drunk enough to blame it on his drunken state. It was something in himself that made him commit such an act, and even enjoy it. He had no idea what his partner was thinking. He was not sure if he even wanted to know. It did not really matter.

Miroku was very experienced. There honestly was not a place where he would not have done it. He had thought that he knew sex, what it was like with a person you like, what it is like in bed and in comparison somewhere very unromantic. But it seemed that no matter how much experience with no matter how many different men, there were still surprises in store for him.

Getting more aroused than ever before in a public bathroom of a famous restaurant with a man he hated and loathed was one of those surprises. It was pure and simple sex, and even though they did not go all the way, it was the most intense orgasm Miroku had had in his life. Very weird, he thought. He had had a lot of orgasms to compare to.

Miroku was not quite sure how they had ended up where they were. His mind was hazy and unclear. Sesshoumaru scent and the sight of his amber eyes made him slowly lose his mind. It did not help that he discovered how skillful Sesshoumaru was.

Only few things were left in his mind of that night; the musky scent, heavy breathing, gasps, silver hair that floated around him and muscular arms that held him tight. Otherwise it was all black.

--

--

"Miroku! Miroku! Are you all right?" Kagome said shaking her friend awake. It was not an act Miroku appreciated. He had a terrible head ache and he had been dreaming about something nice. He just could not remember what it was, which bugged him a bit. It had been a great dream. Then it hit him.

"Kagome? What are you doing here?" Miroku asked looking around. He was confused. It was one thing that he could not remember his dream but he could not even remember last night, except few things he should not have remembered when Kagome was present. At least he was in his own apartment.

"I came to see if you're all right. You seemed a bit incoherent last night." Kagome sounded worried. She was such a mother hen.

Miroku smiled still sleepy and assured her he was fine. He stumbled to bathroom and washed his face. He still could not recall anything other than what he should not recall. Miroku knew it was going to be hard to keep his hands away from Sesshoumaru from now on. Especially because they had not, well, they had not…and it was a shame…such a perfect ass…

"Get a grip!" Miroku cursed himself and banged his head to the wall. Dangerous thoughts… He should at least wait until he would get rid of Kagome. It was strange though, he usually never thought about a guy after sleeping with him. He just forgot and found someone new.

So why was he so bothered now? Perhaps because his one-night partner had been his best friend's brother-in-law and apparently he should be in rather close contact with him even after all that had happened. And why had it happened?

Now that Miroku really thought about it, why had Sesshoumaru had sex with him? It was very odd. He had been so reserved before and then he just suddenly was not. How did that happen?

Miroku felt like his head would split. He had to get something to the terrible head ache. Obsessing about Sesshoumaru would have to wait. Besides, he still had Kagome inside his house. Speaking of devil…

There was a knock on the bathroom's door. "Miroku? Are you really all right?"

"Yes, but I do need a painkiller."

"I've got it. Just come out already. I made you some coffee, I thought you might need it."

"Thanks Kagome, you're a true friend. Speaking of which, did Sango tell you how to get in?"

"Yes, she did. I think she made a copy of your key, unless you gave her one."

"No, I figured she would get it anyway…" Miroku sighed and stepped out of the bathroom.

"You know, Miroku, you could put on some clothes. You're in your underwear", Kagome said closing her eyes. She turned around and walked to the kitchen.

Miroku put on a shirt and jeans before joining her. Kagome had poured him a cup of coffee already and put some painkillers next to the cup. Miroku swallowed them and hoped that the pain would go away quickly. He could not figure out why he even had the head ache. He had not drunk that much so it could not be a hangover. Perhaps he was just tired of all the thinking…

"Are you sure you're all right? You gave me a shock last night. When Sesshoumaru came back to the table he said that we should get you home. You had passed out in the toilet."

That bastard, Miroku thought gritting his teeth. So he had passed out afterwards. Not really surprising considering how good it had been but how could that asshole have left him lying there? Besides it was a bit embarrassing, Miroku was not the type to go and pass out in front of his sex partners.

"No, Kagome, don't worry so much. I'm quite all right so you don't have to stay."

"Actually Miroku, I was hoping you would join me for a little trip to the country side", Kagome said looking awkward.

"What do you mean?" Miroku mumbled head buried behind his hands.

"Well, I sort of promised to Amaya that I would bring you to see Sesshoumaru today. She knew that you're closed today, your salon I mean."

"Do I have to?" Miroku groaned.

Now Kagome really looked uncomfortable. She was fingering the helm of her shirt while she spoke. "Amaya was quite persistent you know…"

An image of Amaya smiling sweetly, while talking about her love for guns made Miroku shiver. Last night had showed him that there was a woman one should not be messing with. Before he had thought that there could not possibly be anyone scarier than Sango while she was angry. Amaya did not even have to be angry to be scary. There was something dangerous hidden in her eyes.

"So when do we go?"Miroku asked quickly.

It did not take them long to get into Kagome's car. Miroku did want to take shower first though. He wanted to be clean and as striking as possible in Sesshoumaru's company. He did not want to give him a reason to be all arrogant toward him. Miroku was arraigning his long black hair when images of silky silver hair started to flash through his vision. That was even scarier than imagining mad Amaya, so Miroku ran out of his apartment in that instant to the car, where Kagome was already waiting.

"You ready?" Kagome asked. For some reason she was still rather nervous.

"Oh yeah. Let's just go."

In the car Miroku was starting to get irritated. Kagome was acting strangely. It was like she wanted desperately to say something but could not quite get to it. "What's the matter with you Kagome?" Miroku finally blurted out. She stayed quiet for awhile.

"Miroku, there is something you should know before we get there…" Kagome started sounding awkward.

"That sounds a bit bad. What is it?" Miroku asked a hint of humor in his voice.

"Well, it's about Sesshoumaru…"

"Oh, just spit it out Kagome! What about that bastard?"

"Don't call him that! It's not nice!" Kagome snapped.

"Yeah, yeah. Could you now tell me what you were going to say?" Miroku said rolling his eyes.

Kagome looked uncomfortable again. "You see, Sesshoumaru gets a bit weird when he starts a new job."

"I know, you've told, but what's that got to do with me?"

"I'm telling you because now you're going to be part of it! When he gets his mind to something he sort of forgets everything else, and I really mean _everything_. He's not going to consider you as the same person he already met, but as a some kind of a, I don't know, project I guess. He will probably call in the middle of the night, ask you weird questions and do something we consider very unreasonable."

"Okay…"

"Well, that's what he did to me when he wrote that book about the doctor whose life was destroyed because of a single mistake at work. Inuyasha wasn't too happy about it. You see, Sesshoumaru doesn't live in this world while he's working. I would imagine he has made another world for himself for that."

Miroku was quiet for awhile. To be honest he had no idea what he had got himself into, but somehow he knew he should not back away. (And of course he couldn't have even if he wanted to)In a way this all felt quite intriguing though. He actually hoped he could be a part of that world of Sesshoumaru's even if it was just a little while. Miroku had always admired the abilities authors possessed. How they could turn something in their minds to a story that could bring people reading it so many emotions and new thoughts. It was kind of a dream come true for Miroku, to be able to be part of that magic.

"I don't mind, Kagome" Miroku said and smiled to her. "You know me, always looking for trouble."

The look on Kagome's face was relieved. She hoped that somehow, even though it was very unlikely, Sesshoumaru might get a new friend out of this. Perhaps Miroku's outgoing personality would help Sesshoumaru to stand human company. Only Kagome could think something so unrealistic…

Then Miroku realized something horrible, and after that it was almost impossible for him to pretend he was alright so that Kagome would not worry. He was going to meet a person he just last night had random sex with. It was the worst thing Miroku could have thought of happening. He did not know how to deal with things like that. That is why he only had one-nightstands; he did not like the aftermath. He wondered why he realized this only now. He could only hope that Sesshoumaru would not be difficult about it.

Miroku was the type of person who wanted to have sex and them be done with it. It was no use mixing emotions in it. That would only cause troubles later. He could only hope that Sesshoumaru would keep last night to himself. Miroku certainly did not want Kagome to know what had happened between them. She would never forgive him.

--

--

Amaya narrowed her eyes. She was starting to get really pissed. She sort of liked Sesshoumaru, but at that moment she was ready to strangle him. Annoying untalkative pretty boy… "Spit it out before I lose my patience!" Amaya snapped.

Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder. He was making coffee again and Amaya was on her usual place on the kitchen table. "What do you mean?"

"Raah! How can you be so dense! I want details!" Amaya screamed waiving her arms in the air and practically jumping on the table.

"Details about what?" Sesshoumaru asked and continued his task in hand.

"Don't you act stupid on me! What happened between you and that cutie Miroku, huh? I want to know!"

"Should something have happened?"

"I'm starting to lose my temper here you hermit. Something definitely happened, no use trying to hide it from me. I want every juicy detail I can get."

"What if I say I'm not giving you any?"

"HA! So something did happen!" Amaya was absolutely triumphant.

Sesshoumaru turned around to face Amaya and gave her a sour look. "I cannot see how it is any of your business pixiewoman."

"Of course it is", Amaya said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand was not in the mood to satisfy Amaya's curiosity, so he tried to get away with it by using a method he knew would calm Amaya down, at least for awhile. "Read it from the script when I get it done…" he muttered and turned away again. He could not stand the look on Amaya's face.

Amaya's eyes shone like someone had light two fluorescent lamps in them and her smile was a mixture of pure happiness and satisfaction. "Really? You would do that for me?"

"You are the only person in the world who can get so excited about something so foolish."

"Luckily that's not true. I'm expecting to sell quite a lot of this next book. I hope you put all your energy in making it."

"Don't I always?"

"Yeah, but this time you might get distracted…"

"Well, we might think that as a research material, right?" Sesshoumaru mused and gave Amaya a cup of black coffee.

Amaya smirked. "I knew there was something lurking behind that cold façade of yours."

"I do not know what you are talking about", Sesshoumaru stated and started to walk toward his study Amaya following after him.

"So how far have you gotten already?" she asked.

"With what?" Sesshoumaru asked suspiciously.

"With your work of course. What did you think I meant?" The expression on Amaya's face was rather devious.

Sesshoumaru ignored it. "I have a raw storyline, but my notes still lack of information. I have to finish that before I can start the real work."

"Yup yup. How long do you need?"

Sesshoumaru stopped suddenly and now he was truly suspicious. He looked Amaya in the eyes and tried to figure out if she had some ulterior motives. "How come you ask that? You never do."

"Well, I just thought that I would give you rather free hands with this one. I want it to be as good as possible. But don't worry, I'm still going to let you starve if I have to."

"I'm not sure if I should thank you or curse you."

"You can do both. Lots of people do", Amaya said smiling sweetly.

Sesshoumaru just sighed and went to work.

--

--

Amaya was sitting outside on a terrace balustrade smoking a strange long cigarette when Kagome and Miroku arrived. She waved at them when they climbed up the stairs leading to the front door.

"Hi Amaya! We came", Kagome said smiling.

"I can see that. I'm glad you could make it", Amaya said also smiling but talking to Miroku instead. Something about her expression made Miroku feel like shivering. "Don't worry", she continued, "I'm banned to ask questions about…well, you know." Now she definitely looked wicked.

Kagome was surprised, but Miroku did not want to give her the opportunity to ask what Amaya meant, so he said the first thing that popped into his head. "I didn't know you were a smoker."

Kagome nodded. "You should quit. It's bad for your health."

"Actually I'm not a smoker but I do take one of these every ones in awhile", Amaya said looking amused.

"What is it then? Now that I think about it…it smells strange…" Kagome said sniffing the air.

"What is it?" Miroku asked interested.

"Trust me. You're better off not knowing", Amaya said and blew some smoke in the air. "Come on, let me take you to that bastard. No, I shouldn't call him that when his working. Bad omen. Or something like that", she kept mumbling as she walked through the door.

"See, she calls him bastard too", Miroku pointed out to Kagome.

"Yeah, and I'm the only one allowed to do that." Miroku was taken aback by her tone. Amaya turned around and faced Miroku with a serious face. "Listen, I want you to work very closely with that man regarding this project, alright? He needs to jump into an entirely different world than before. You'll understand what I mean later. This is something that Kagome or that idiot Inuyasha know nothing about. You are also going to realize, that Sesshoumaru is what he is, just like I am. So put yourself together and prepare to go through something very exhausting."

After saying that Amaya started to walk toward Sesshoumaru's study leaving stunned Miroku and Kagome behind. "Are you coming?" she asked them like she would be in a hurry.

"I think it would be best if I go now. I have to go to work anyways and I get the feeling that I'm not needed here right now so…" Kagome said and gave an apologetic smile to Miroku. "But promise me that you make sure he eats okay?"

Miroku nodded and Amaya huffed. She muttered something that sounded something like "Why bother…" and started walking again Miroku right behind her.

Miroku was not sure if he had understood what Amaya had meant by her words. What on earth meant: "Sesshoumaru is what he is, just like I am"? Would he really have to go through something troublesome during this project? Was he going to witness something strange about Sesshoumaru? Miroku was interested to see the world of an author, but he had ever cared of troublesome things. He was a lighthearted person and very proud of it. Meddling into things that would bring difficulties later was not something he wanted to do.

And then there was this book. Did Miroku really want to be part of something like that? Did he want to help making a gay book? It might turn out to be quite…nasty… And a book like that by so famous author would definitely draw attention. Then again, Miroku admired greatly Sesshoumaru's skills, and he knew that it was him if nobody who could make it work. Besides, it was already too late to back away.

Amaya opened the door that supposedly led to Sesshoumaru's study. Miroku felt something twitch inside his chest. Sesshoumaru was sitting in his chair hair pulled up, stoking his bottom lip with his index finger eyebrows furrowed. He was obviously very deep in thought, and very handsome. He did not seem to notice that there were people coming into the same room.

"Yo, sweetie!" Amaya said loudly and kicked the trashcan next to her. Sesshoumaru snapped out of his thoughts and looked toward her irritated. "I brought you this one. Behave yourself and don't do anything too naughty okay? I'm gonna run now, I have an appointment with my lovely boss." She was smirking again.

"Haven't I told you not to smoke those things inside my house?" Sesshoumaru only said and raised one of his eyebrows.

"Yeah, you have, and I never listen. Have fun boys!" Then she was already gone.

Miroku stood in the doorway and did not know what to do. Somehow he felt nervous now that he was alone with Sesshoumaru. It was a new feeling for Miroku. He was rarely nervous, but something in Sesshoumaru was so intimidating that it made his chest feel tighter. When they had been in his own salon he had not been nervous at all. Perhaps because it was his own territory and he had been extremely pissed, but now they were in a place that was new to Miroku but familiar to Sesshoumaru. Tables were turned and this time Sesshoumaru had the upper hand. Somehow it did not matter that much though. Miroku noticed that his sudden nervousness was more like anticipation than fear. Though he would rather die than let Sesshoumaru know that.

"Are you going to stand there looking dazed or would you like to sit down?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly pointing out a chair to him before Miroku got to figure out rest of his feelings. He sat down and looked at Sesshoumaru. He decided that he would forget everything unnecessary for now. He should stay on guard when around the man in front of him. Sorting out feelings would have to wait. Or he could just forget it altogether. Feelings were for chicks.

"So… What do you want from me?" Miroku asked rather rudely.

Sesshoumaru smiled. "You."

--

--

**Kukuku.. I try to update next chapter quickly. If I feel like it that is. Kukuku...**

**Truly yours, Valtiatar**


	7. Chapter 6

6.

Miroku did not know which was more disturbing, the thing that Sesshoumaru had said, or the fact that he was _smiling_. Honestly speaking he could not do anything but stare wide-eyed at Sesshoumaru trying to figure out should he laugh, ran away or call the men in white to collect the bastard.

Sesshoumaru looked surprised (What a fuck? thought Miroku). "Did I say something strange?"

"Stop smiling! It's freaking me out!" Miroku screamed and jumped up from his seat. "And what the hell do you mean by 'you', huh? Didn't you get enough of me last night? And would you STOP SMILING!!"

"Calm down. No need to be frantic…" Sesshoumaru said and looked quite amused. Miroku was starting to lose it. Sesshoumaru should not _look like_ anything! He was supposed to be a statue, aloof, frigid, cold, cool, ANYTHING but this! What was he, an alien? What was with the personality changes?

"What happened to you?" Miroku asked starting to panic.

"What on earth do you mean?"

"You are acting weird!"

"I do not think you know me well enough to be qualified to say that."

Miroku sighed relieved. There was that arrogant tone of voice again. He never thought he would be glad to hear it but he was. At least he should not need to drag Sesshoumaru to a mental health clinic… Yet…

--

--

Kagome got a scare when her office door slammed open just when she was organizing her patient files. Inuyasha rushed in and slammed the door close again.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing?" Kagome shouted holding her hand on her chest. "You nearly scared me to death!"

"I'm sorry", Inuyasha said and rushed to Kagome, gave her a kiss and continued, "My driver is waiting outside so I can't stay long. I just wanted to see you."

"And…?"

"What?"

"You rarely come just for that purpose, not when you bark in like that."

"Now that you mentioned, I do need to ask you something."

"Go on dear."

"You did remember to tell Miroku about my brother's habits, right?"

"Of course. I told him that he will act strangely when he's in the working mode."

"Yeah, but did you tell him about Sesshoumaru's way to speak?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how he shortens his sentences to one word. You did tell him about it, right?"

"Oh no…"

--

--

They stared at each other. Miroku was starting to regret that he even came. He really should not have. Sesshoumaru looked at him with calm eyes. After awhile he sighed and stood up from his seat. He took a step closer to Miroku, who automatically backed away. Sesshoumaru smirked. At least Miroku thought he did. Sesshoumaru's expressions were not the easiest ones to figure out.

Miroku felt his back hit the wall. Sesshoumaru just kept coming closer until he was standing just few inches away. "You need to relax so we can start working", Sesshoumaru said. His voice was like soft velvet and Miroku liked it a bit too much to be comfortable.

"How do you expect me to relax if you're so close?" Miroku hissed.

"How come you are so tense? I understood that you are quite a player with no limitations."

"What gives you that idea?"

"Little birds sing interesting things."

"Would you stop being an ass and go away! It's not the actual closeness what is the problem; you are! Stay away!"

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow. "That wasn't very nice. Besides, I need to get you to loosen up. I cannot do my job if you behave like that."

"_You_ are telling _me_ to loosen up? Are you serious? And go away already!" Miroku nearly shouted and pushed Sesshoumaru's chest. He grabbed his hands in his and started to caress the backs of them with his long fingers.

"Yes, I am telling you to loosen up but apparently it is I who has to do something about it."

Miroku was far beyond confused. It was like he had stepped into a fairytale; a very screwed up fairytale, but the idea was the same anyway. This was completely unlike anything he had ever imagined. Sure, he knew Sesshoumaru may behave differently when he was working, but he had not expected it to be quite like this. Somehow it seemed like Sesshoumaru would have another personality in him. Yes, that must be it. It was not the Sesshoumaru he had met in his salon that wrote all those great novels Miroku had read and loved. It was this one. That actually made sense in some weird way. Well, at least it would make this situation easier to cope with.

"Did you know that all your thoughts are showing on your face when you think? How do you do that?" Sesshoumaru asked. He leaned a bit closer, which in fact was very close, and looked quite interested.

"I don't actually _do_ anything. Are you saying I'm simple?" Miroku asked a little hurt.

"No, I'm saying it's strange. And no, I'm not crazy. Now we have to do something about that tension of yours." Sesshoumaru said voice soft and smiled slyly. It was scary in Miroku's opinion. He really wished the man would stop smiling. It was spooky. But before Miroku had any time to answer, oppose or say anything at all, Sesshoumaru closed the final distance between them (perhaps two inches…) and pressed their lips together.

Miroku would have gladly backed away, but the bloody wall was behind him. The kiss was too good. Dangerously good, and it was only lips… It took all his strength (mental strength that is) to push Sesshoumaru away. Miroku panted slightly and looked at Sesshoumaru angrily. "Hey! I don't do kissing on the mouth!"

"I believe you just did."

"I don't do it! And I definitely don't like it!"

"Is that so?" Sesshoumaru mused. "I was quite certain that you didn't mind that much…"

Then Sesshoumaru kissed him again. This time it was way more demanding and he pressed their bodies together. Miroku did not know what to do. He could feel it so well. The body heat, skilful lips moving against his own and those hands…were doing something they should not have…

Miroku felt himself surrender. Some very small voice kept screaming in his head to stop the foolish behavior; it would bring trouble later. Miroku did not listen though. Well, it was no use trying to resist one's own personality, right? Miroku had a strong libido after all, and Sesshoumaru was offering him something he liked to consider as his hobby. Why bother to refuse.

Miroku threw his arms around Sesshoumaru's neck and leaned into the kiss. He was still a little uncomfortable with the whole kissing thing. He usually did not do that. He thought it gave the wrong idea to his partner. After all, it was only one night of pleasure he wanted and needed.

"You think too much", Sesshoumaru suddenly whispered to his ear and made him shudder. "This is the only time that can be considered as a bad thing, I guess", he kept muttering as if he was talking to himself and forgot Miroku's presence for a moment.

"Hey, if you are going to do this, don't just space off, it's not very nice" Miroku said irritated and tugged Sesshoumaru's hair. He's eyes fixed on Miroku and he gave him a small smirk. Miroku's stomach made a silly little flip flop, which was extremely uncomfortable, and he blushed. Yes, he really, actually blushed. He could not remember when had been the last time he had done that.

"How cute", Sesshoumaru muttered. Miroku thought it sounded insulting coming from his lips but once again he was silenced by Sesshoumaru's skillful lips.

--

--

"You…" Miroku's voice faded away as he slumped to the chair. He wanted to say so many things, most of them not very nice, but was not sure where to start. Mostly he was mad at himself for being so weak as to fall under Sesshoumaru's spell once again.

"Me what?" Sesshoumaru asked and sat down gracefully. Miroku could not but admire the feeling he gave off. Sesshoumaru was so aristocratic and somehow he managed to look like nothing had happened just few moments ago, even though Miroku was more than worn out. "You seem relaxed now."

"Don't look so full of yourself!" Miroku snapped and turned to look at the bookshelf. He could not look the man in front of him in the eyes. Those golden pools were too intense and disturbing. "Did you have to go that far?"

Sesshoumaru cocked his head to other side so that his hair fell down his shoulder. "Was it bad?" The question was almost innocent. It sounded so earnest.

Miroku was yet again shocked to the core. He glanced at Sesshoumaru's curious looking face and sighed. Apparently he should have had listened more carefully what Amaya and Kagome said. This version of the silver haired author was nothing like he had imagined. How was he supposed to cope with this man? "No it wasn't bad. Why do you ask something like that?"

"Of course I have to ask! I can't write about something I know nothing of. This was only my second time of trying so how should I know? You're the expert. Why do you think you are here?" Sesshoumaru raised one of his eyebrows while he spoke. Miroku was not able to read his expression clearly, but his voice sounded amused.

"Are you serious? You have never done that before?"

"To a man? No." Sesshoumaru shook his head.

Miroku buried his head to his hands embarrassed. He had actually passed out in front of a first timer. That was impossible. Sesshoumaru could not be doing this for the first time. It did not work like that! First timers should be awkward and clumsy, not freaking specialists! Miroku groaned.

"What is the matter?"

"Shut up!" Miroku groaned again and peeked behind his hands. "So, Sesshoumaru. Would you care to explain why you want me here a little more clearly?"

"I already did that" Sesshoumaru said. He looked directly at Miroku obviously serious.

Miroku felt his blood pressure rise. "No you didn't! You just said 'You', pounced and then said that I'm here as some kind of a sex expert!"

"Do not be ridiculous", Sesshoumaru huffed and reach out for his papers. "I simply need to do my work as well as always. I have gained some experience in life which allows me to write freely. I know what I am doing, you see. But now…" Sesshoumaru stopped for a second and looked at Miroku his eyes thirsting for knowledge. "But now I have no idea…" he almost whispered.

Miroku felt himself shiver. There was such power in the man. His eyes gleamed and whole his being seemed to be waiting, craving for something. Sesshoumaru smiled again. It was still creepy for Miroku. "So?" he asked. "Will you help me?"

Miroku found himself nodding slowly. Sesshoumaru's stare was so intense he felt lost. "Sure", he said voice slightly off balance. "Sure", he said again, this time more clearly. "But honestly, I have no idea how I could help you."

"That should not be a problem. You only have to answer to my questions. Even if I do not know something, I know how to get the information." Sesshoumaru eyed his notes again.

Miroku gritted his teeth. There it was again. That bloody attitude of his. So arrogant!

Sesshoumaru's eyes turned from the notes to look at Miroku questionably. "Shall we begin?" He raised his hand to touch his hair and took off the ribbon that had held it messily up. The silvery hair fell down as a magnificent waterfall of moonbeams.

The professional part of Miroku was in awe that such a thing existed and the more private part of him was feeling rather uncomfortable again. He cleared his throat and took a better sitting position in his chair. "Yes. Let's begin so we can get this over with", he said irritated.

And so it had begun.

--

--

Kagome paced around the living room of her house. Inuyasha was trying very hard to read his newspaper but his wife's behavior was extremely distracting. "Kagome, if you don't stop that, you won't have a carpet tomorrow."

"Sorry." Kagome sighed and sat down on the couch. "I'm just worried."

"I can see that."

"Do you think everything is alright?"

Inuyasha looked at his wife. He did not know should he embrace her for being so wonderful, or be very irritated that she let something like his brother to bother her. "You really shouldn't worry about it."

"But what if – "

"Kagome. Stop it. It's none of our business. It's not like you could do anything anyway. You know what my brother is like. He's unstoppable when he gets to it. And if you ask me, he has a very good opponent this time."

Kagome looked troubled. "What do you mean?"

Inuyasha huffed mockingly. "Miroku is probably trying to get into his pants as hard as he can. Actually I would like to see how Sesshoumaru will react to that." Inuyasha smiled evilly when he remembered his brother's reaction at the night of his haircut.

"I hadn't even though of that!" Kagome cried out horrified. It was horrible. What if Miroku really would try to seduce Sesshoumaru? That would be terrible! Sesshoumaru would be so mad!

Inuyasha put his paper away and walked to his panicking wife. "Kagome, be reasonable. My stupid brother can handle it. You know he can. Besides, it's not like Miroku is a saint either. They probably drive each other mad in no time and that idiotic book will remain unwritten." Inuyasha was very hopeful that it would turn out that way.

Kagome turned her big brown eyes to Inuyasha. "Do you really think that will happen?"

"Definitely."

"Do you think Amaya will get mad?"

Inuyasha looked at the ceiling so he did not have to face Kagome. He had forgotten the lunatic editor. Fuck, he muttered to the ceiling.

--

--

Amaya was very happy with herself. Everything was going as planned. Nothing was more satisfying than that. She smiled sweetly, which made the janitor jump out of her way. Steely eyes and sweetest of sweet smiles were a bad mix.

She walked inside the skyscraper her office was in. The lounge was full of people as always but somehow everyone stepped aside when she walked by. She walked heels clacking the floor to the elevator and went all the way up. She hated elevators. They were so small and agonizing. She had to stay still and wait until the steel box arrived to its destination. Annoying.

Amaya flexed her arms. It had been a good day so far. Sesshoumaru was finally doing what she had wanted him to do all along. That Miroku was quite a cutie too. Not to mention that Sesshoumaru was good… Of course, that was something she would never admit out loud.

She did sense some troubles ahead though, and she was not the type to be wrong about these things. Her intuition was usually right, which was the reason she had gotten so far in her life. That and she knew how to make use of others. A very handy quality to posses that one.

Just like her so-called as if boss. It was more than pleasurable to mess with him. She had always loved to control those supposedly above her. It had been the same in the army, too. She had not yet met anyone who could outplay her. Though, her current boss was quite an interesting challenge. Life was a game after all. It was better to play it to the fullest. It was no use holding back.

Amaya smirked widely before fixing up a nice innocent look on her face and walking into Naraku's office. Let the play begin, she though as her eyes met the maroon eyes of Naraku.

--

--

**I am soooo sorry that it took so long to give you this chapter. You can't even imagine how hard it was to make!! I just couldn't get it right! Argh! I'm still not happy with it but I can't move forward until I let this go... Again, so sorry for delay! I have nice flow going on now, so as a Christmas present I can give you something else as well before the big day. Wait a little longer!Oh, please review! I don't ask this because I want to hear praises but because I need your opinions how to make this better. Make suggestions, tell me what went wrong, correct, accuse, anything to make me better!!  
**

**And now, at last, I want to thank all those who have reviwed, favourited and alerted my stupid little story, as well as for your support. I'm most grateful. Truly I am. Thank you.**

**Yours, Val  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**Merry Christmas everyone! Here is your present! Take out your chocolate and start reading!**

7.

Naraku sat lazily in his leather chair behind his desk. He smiled coldly to Amaya who smiled sweetly back. "I thought you wouldn't come" he said in his deep voice.

"Why?" Amaya asked and walked to the desk. She moved few papers out of her way and sat on the table.

"You're late."

"Work", Amaya stated and shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh? You actually do that too?" Naraku said rather mockingly. His maroon colored eyes were flat and suspicious.

"Of course silly!" Amaya flashed even bigger smile. "I'm the best you've got and you know it."

"Hmm… The only reason I won't fire you this instant."

"Naraku!" Amaya pouted, "Don't speak like that sweetie! You don't really want to fire me do you?" She leaned closer to Naraku and caressed his skin with one of her fingers. One polished nail made a barely visible red scratch on the pale skin.

"What exactly are you trying to gain with this, Amaya? I know that there is something you are aiming at. I just cannot figure out what it is." Naraku eyed her carefully trying to find a weakness in her defense. "And more importantly, what is it that you try to gain from that famous Sesshoumaru? I admit he is selling well, but it doesn't explain your interest in him. As far as I know you don't even sleep with him."

Amaya chuckled. "So suspicious", she murmured and let her lips wander across the skin on his neck. "What could I possibly want from you? And what does it matter whom I sleep with?"

"That is what I'm asking."

She stared at him challengingly. "I think what I want is quite obvious right now, sweetheart."

Naraku smirked. "Yes, well perhaps we can do something about that." He pulled her closer and she wrapped her legs around him. "But I still want to know what you have in your mind. I'm not going to let you off too easily."

Amaya smirked back. "I certainly hope so my dear boss."

After that the afternoon was not about work.

--

--

A week went by rather smoothly. Miroku had only six almost-heart-attacks while accompanying Sesshoumaru and answering to his strange questions. Sesshoumaru was in a surprisingly good mood all the time. Miroku thought that the flow of new information must have caused it. He seemed to have a never ending thirst for knowledge, even if the information in itself was totally senseless to everyone else.

That week had taught many things to Miroku. Mostly the things were about Sesshoumaru's weird habits. First of all, the silver haired man drank more coffee than was humanly possible. It was very unlikely sight to see Sesshoumaru without a coffee cup, and that was only when he was making new coffee.

Another completely unimportant thing that Miroku had noticed was Sesshoumaru's old pencil. He had it with him all the time. Sesshoumaru had a habit of wearing black dress shirts and he always left three buttons unbuttoned so that the white skin of his neck and chest was showing disturbingly. (Well it was disturbing to Miroku…) Where Sesshoumaru was keeping his pencil depended on the fact what kind of pants he was wearing. If he had jeans with his black shirt, the pencil was in the pocket of his jeans, and if he had black or gray pants, the pencil was in the breast pocket of his shirt. Those times there was also a suit coat nearby, he never wore it though.

Thus, Miroku had developed a habit of observing the strange man almost as closely as he was observing him. Sometimes Sesshoumaru's eyes got that same hazy look they had had in his salon and he could not hear anything Miroku said, or shouted, to him. When he was like that, he either sat in front of his computer and typed like there was no tomorrow, or started to do illustrations on some random paper with his old pencil obviously thinking very hard. Usually that happened after he had asked something totally and completely whacko from Miroku and he had answered something equally stupid.

One of the strange questions Sesshoumaru had asked, obviously very seriously, was: "What do you eat after having sex?"

Miroku had looked at him bewildered. "Umm… Nothing. I kick the guy out and sleep."

"Really?" Sesshoumaru had been way too interested. "How do you sleep then?"

"Huh? Well, I guess. It is tiring exercise after all", Miroku had answered confused.

"No no!" Sesshoumaru had shouted and thrown his hands in the air. "I meant what position!"

"… On my back…?"

"Excellent!" After that Sesshoumaru had been figuratively unconscious for rest of the evening so Miroku went home feeling more than little confused. What was so excellent about sleeping on one's back…?

That incident was only one example of their unusual interviews. Still, Miroku had to admit that it was very interesting in all its weirdness. For a long time it had been his dream to see how a novel is born in hands of a truly talented author, and now his dream was coming true. After the shocking first day Miroku had decided that he would close his salon earlier as long as Sesshoumaru needed to continue his questionings. That way Miroku was every day at the mansion by three o'clock and Sesshoumaru was impatiently waiting him at the front door. He had not smiled after the first day, and Miroku was secretly happy about it.

This time Sesshoumaru had had so many questions and inquiries to make that it was already well past eleven before he was ready to finish. Miroku complained very loudly about how late it was. Sesshoumaru sighed and told him to use one of the guestrooms so he could sleep and shut up. Miroku's salon was closed the next day, so he had actually hoped Sesshoumaru would invite him to stay over.

Needless to say that Miroku had ulterior motive behind his wish. It had been too long since he had had proper sex. Last time had been with Sesshoumaru in order to "relax" (yeah right!) but that was not even nearly enough to satisfy Miroku. Besides, it had been over a week! He needed sex! There was nothing bad about that, right? Anyway, Miroku had reasoned that because he has no time to look for a partner, he could always try to seduce Sesshoumaru. He could think of it as a research material if he wanted. Miroku did not care as long as he got to get fucked. Preferably hard. Miroku smiled lazily as he climbed upstairs.

When he was raising the stairs he suddenly realized that he had never seen anything else from the house except the kitchen and Sesshoumaru's study. Actually, he had never seen Sesshoumaru go upstairs either. He quickly opened the door Sesshoumaru had told to be one of the guestrooms and gasped.

The room was huge! There was a king-sized bed in the middle of the room, beautiful dresser and equally pretty and very big mirror next to it. There was also a very elegant sofa and pair of armchairs as well as very expensive-looking table next to them. The bed was surrounded by baldachin and just called to be slept in. It looked very soft and comfortable bed in deed. Miroku walked to the door that was slightly open on the other side of the dresser and gasped again. There was a bathroom. A HUGE bathroom, that looked like the ones in five star hotels. Miroku decided to try out the bathtub giving it a very pleased smile.

He went back to the room and started to remove his clothes when he noticed something rather disturbing. It was strange. The room was very clean and neat and bed sheets were obviously fresh. Miroku had to shake his head very hard to lose an image of Sesshoumaru changing bed sheets to his bed. It just wasn't right! There had to be other explanation. Besides, Sesshoumaru was always in his study. When he did not have even time to eat, how could he have time to clean a room to Miroku's use? No no, someone else must have done that. But who? There were no maids or other staff in the mansion anymore.

Then Miroku realized. Of course! Why had he not thought of it sooner? Kagome! She must have stopped by and done that. Miroku laughed at his own panicking. He had been too much in Sesshoumaru's company. It was making him behave irrationally. Laughing quietly he went to the bath and soaked for quite some time.

When he got off from the bathtub, it was already well past midnight. He wrapped a soft white towel around his waist and took another one for his hair. His own black hair had gotten quite long lately. Miroku wondered if Sesshoumaru was still up. He really hoped he was, it would be unpleasant to jump at someone who was sleeping, but Miroku was desperate enough to do that if necessary. Luckily it was not hard to get turned on when Sesshoumaru was presence. Miroku smiled and licked his lips. He kept repeating in his head that he needed to control himself but it was a bit hard because images of Sesshoumaru flashed across his vision. All of them were quite sensual.

Miroku stepped quietly out of the room to the corridor. It was very dark, but he could see light coming from downstairs. That must have meant that Sesshoumaru was still up, most likely working. Miroku wondered for who knows how many times already when did the man sleep? It seemed to him that he was always up and working, or making coffee if needed. Not like Miroku minded but still…

The door to the study was partly opened. Miroku peeked inside. He did not want to bark in without knowing what kind of seduction strategy he should use. To his great surprise Sesshoumaru was not working like he had suspected. He was sitting on his chair pulling his fingers threw his hair deep in though. He had crossed his legs and just sat there doing nothing. Miroku was even more surprised when he did not see the usual hazy look in his eyes which usually accompanied that particular pose. That could only mean one thing: Sesshoumaru was bored. Miroku almost squealed out of sheer joy. He now knew exactly what to do to get what he wanted. Pleasurable shiver of expectancy ran down his wet spine.

--

--

Amaya yawned magnificently. She was bored. Very, extremely bored and that was always dangerous. Her gorgeous boss was on a business trip so she could not go to his room and make him go crazy (in many ways). She did not actually have anything job related to do either, which meant that she could not go and beat up some poor author because he or she was in danger to not meet the deadline. Usually if situation was like this exact one, she would go to Sesshoumaru, no matter when the deadline was meant to be, and bother him.

For some reason, she was not quite certain why, she did not want to do that now. She liked Sesshoumaru, kind of. He was funny, amusing really. She stretched like a cat while lying on her sofa. She was in her office, if you can call it an office that is. It was a very Amaya-style room; soft and comfortable sofa and armchairs, pillows and blankets and so on. It was more like a cozy small living room than a business office. Her laptop was lying on the coffee table long forgotten.

Anyway, back to Sesshoumaru. She was quite happy with the arrangement going on at the moment. She was very sure it would do good to Sesshy too. He was way too uptight sometimes. He needed to have someone he could relax with. She had high expectations of Miroku. Sesshoumaru really needed some good time. Miroku seemed to be the best candidate to provide that. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind. Was she treating Miroku as a prostitute for Sesshoumaru? What an utterly delicious thought!

Amaya giggled and took a wine bottle under her office sofa. Well, it was not like she was doing it all just for Sesshoumaru. Why would she do favors like that? She really was looking forward to see the book. That would cause a nice little uproar. Especially if someone leaked a few details about the making process to the press, with pictures. Nah, pictures might be too much. Rumors were always better. They leave something to imagine and dream of.

Then there was Naraku… Wicked smile found its way on Amaya's face. That really was one helluva baggage. Not to mention a very delicious one. She especially liked that long and smoky black, wavy hair he had on a ponytail. Very nice. That guy was useful too; Amaya had been thrilled to find a purpose for sleeping with him. Besides, he was almost as good game player as she was. Things might get interesting. Only future could tell which one of them would be standing in the end.

Ah, speaking of standing, it had been a week already. She had given them quite some to keep things hard and standing. Perhaps she could go to check how the book was going. That might be a good way to get on (what was her name again?) Kagome's good side again by telling her that she had seen him eating. That silly girl was surprisingly quite useful. Amaya only had to put on a I-am-such-a-loving-friend-to-Sesshy-act up and hit Inuyasha to stomach so he could not protest and she could play Kagome any way she liked. Smart and good willed people were so much fun!

Amaya sipped from the wine bottle. She hummed satisfied. Actually there was only one bad thing about wine and it was that it made her horny. Naraku would have been an ideal option but as long as he was gone… Perhaps she could warm her relationship with _Salvation's_ owner again. It had been awhile, he might forget her if she did not remind him…No that was impossible. She was hard to forget. But visiting Sesshy-boy had to wait 'till next morning. She could give them one more night of humping before pulling every detail out of them with hot scissors. Who said she was not generous?

--

--

Miroku stepped to the light and stood there in the doorway. As if sensing his presence Sesshoumaru turned to look at him gazing under strands of his hair. Miroku thought it was definitely one of the sexiest things he had seen. Sesshoumaru straightened in his chair but did not say anything.

"You're not working", Miroku stated the obvious fact.

"No, I'm not", Sesshoumaru said voice low and smooth like velvet. Good god Miroku felt horny.

"Having a writer's block?"

"I never have", Sesshoumaru huffed. "I thought you wanted to go to sleep."

Miroku shrugged his shoulders. A water drop fell from his hair and ran down his chest until it reached the towel around his waist. Miroku could see how Sesshoumaru's eyes followed the drop's journey. He only barely contained his smirk. "I found a bath. After bathing I didn't feel that sleepy anymore and then I saw light coming from downstairs so I came to check."

"Is that so?" Sesshoumaru murmured. His amber eyes were on cold fire and he stared at Miroku so intensely Miroku felt it like a touch sweeping across his skin. "What do you usually do after a bath then?"

"Is this another interview?" Miroku asked raising his eyebrows questionably. He swept wet black strands away from his face. Sesshoumaru's eyes followed his movements.

"I was thinking this more as a conversation, though I've had most of my conversation with that pixiewoman so I might be a bit rusty."

"No kidding… Don't you ever sleep?"

"Occasionally", Sesshoumaru said quietly and kept eyeing out Miroku. "Did you notice that your towel is slipping?"

"Bothered?"

"No." There was a short silence. "Do you often walk around in your house wearing only a towel?"

"Well, my apartment is quite small, so I guess you could say so. But when I'm elsewhere I save it to special occasions."

"Really. And may I ask what these occasions might be?" Sesshoumaru stood up slowly.

Miroku took a few steps forward. "For example, if there is someone who needs to..examine…my ways…"

"Ah", was the only sound Sesshoumaru let out. He walked graciously to Miroku and with a one smooth move grabbed his waist and pulled him against his chest and kissed him so that Miroku could not help but let out a small gasp that turned into a low moan in mere seconds.

Without a word they started their slow journey upstairs toward the guestroom and king-sized bed. The towel was forgotten early on and Sesshoumaru's clothes dropped here and there along the way. Sesshoumaru used his lips and tongue to drive Miroku slowly mad liking and kissing his neck, jaw and ears, Miroku on the other hand tried his hardest to stay focused enough to enjoy the situation. He finally had the chance to really see what Sesshoumaru was like under his clothes. He had to admit, he liked very much of what he found. He did not know how it was possible for someone who did almost all his work while sitting, but Sesshoumaru's body was near perfection. Miroku thought he could have used a couple arms more so he could touch as much as he would have liked.

They fell on the bed with a low thump. In the middle of kissing, touching and other such activities something shocking hit Miroku: _This must be Sesshoumaru's first time! _With a man that is. Miroku had no idea what was his relationship with women. He got to be Sesshoumaru's first man! It did not really feel like it though…

Oh! Oh no…it certainly did not. Where had he learned that? Wow. Miroku's eyes fluttered and breathing turned gasping when Sesshoumaru demonstrated what he could do. They were not going to stop anytime soon, Miroku thought and smirked triumphant. He was going to get whole week's worth!

--

--

A red sports car drove in front of the Taishou-mansion and stopped so that gravel flew across the air. Small brunette jumped out and walked briskly inside the house without bothering to knock. It was seven in the morning so she headed to the kitchen, as usual, and took her normal place at the table. It did not take long until a man with mussed silver hair walked inside and started to make coffee without taking any notice of the woman.

"Good morning sunshine! Slept well?"

"I wouldn't call it sleeping."

Amaya jumped excitedly on the table. "Really? Has it been a busy week?"

"What are you suggesting woman?" Sesshoumaru asked sounding irritated. Amaya did not care though, she never did.

"Were you able to do your…research…with Miroku throughout during the past week?" Amaya asked smirking wickedly.

"Don't you have better things to do Miss Editor?"

"Actually I don't. I have plenty of time so let's hear it!"

"Where's that supposedly hot boss of yours? Go and bother him."

"I would love to, but that is impossible right now. And don't you dare to change subject with me! Did you, or did you not do it?"

After a small silence accompanied by Amaya's heels clacking to the kitchen stand Sesshoumaru said: "Last night."

"Oh my god!" Amaya gasped horrified. "What have you been up to this week? My dear man, you got to get a grip! I feel so sorry for Miroku!"

Sesshoumaru turned around and gave the woman a hard, steely stare. "What are you babbling about pixiewoman?"

Amaya's eyes turned flat. "You know, sometimes it's hard, even for me, to believe that you can write books like yours with a blockhead head like yours. You have such a magnificent opportunity to ravish a hottest guy I can give you, on a silver plate may I add, and refuse to do anything!" Amaya was taking a tone like Sesshoumaru would have made a personal insult against her.

"You are being unreasonable", Sesshoumaru stated and turned to make coffee again.

"I want a cup too!" Amaya shouted still pouting.

"Yes, yes", Sesshoumaru sighed.

Unfortunately for Sesshoumaru, Amaya's silent protest did not last for long and soon she was asking more questions. "So? Was it good?"

"It is sex. That is the main idea, isn't it?"

"How can you put it like that! So cold!"

"Hmm… I feel like I've heard that one before…"

Amaya was about to say something extremely cheeky, but she was interrupted when Miroku walked in looking rather worn out. Amaya's remark turned into a low whistle when she eyed Miroku, who looked very surprised to see her there.

"Sorry…"he stammered still a little sleepy. "Did I interrupt something?"

--

--

**Ah, it's Christmas. And despite that I didn't get new brains as a present. Have to use what I've got another year still… (In Finland we give presents on the Eve) I actually forgot what color Amaya's car is… And I'm bothered by it, am I an idiot, or am I an idiot. I bet Sesshy could say something to that. -.- **

**I also added something to _Totally Not Worth It_ and I think I'm able to finish sequel to _The Man in Your Bed_ during these few free days I have. I have a new story coming up too (if I don't get suddenly lazy that is). That one is going to be just as weird as this one, but the main characters are Sesshy and Naraku. I'm stuck with Sesshy (or another way round. Sorry sweetie). Well, keep your eyes open.  
**

**Anyway, I would really like to see into your heads so I'd know what you think of Amaya after the last two chapters. She's…interesting…character to write…**

**Enjoyable holidays! **

**Yours truly, Valtiatar**


	9. Chapter 8

8.

"No! You're not bothering us at all sweetie!" Amaya said her voice warm and welcoming. Sesshoumaru looked at her suspiciously. "Come in, come in! Sesshy is making us some coffee. By the way, that's the only thing he can do well besides writing."

"Shut up you pixiewoman!" Sesshoumaru snapped and turned away from the two. Amaya giggled girlishly and kept staring at the man by the kitchen door.

Miroku felt uncomfortable under Amaya's steady stare. It was like she was seeing right through him. Miroku had not known she had come to visit. He had just woken up, and when he noticed that Sesshoumaru was not beside him in the bed, he had gone to look for him. He was wearing only jeans. Not very appropriate attire if there are guests in the house.

"Hmm. I really like that outfit of yours ", Amaya said nodding approvingly. Apparently she did not mind that he was only half dressed. "Don't you think it suits him, sweetie?" she continued smirking wickedly.

Sesshoumaru did not turn to look. He did not even say anything. Miroku felt a little hurt because of that. He went to sit near Amaya and tried to smooth his hair. It was a mess after such a vigorous night. He had not even dried it.

"So?" Amaya asked looking very curious. "Is he any good?" She nodded towards Sesshoumaru who visibly tensed. He turned around looking angry, but Miroku did not want to give him time to interfere.

"Well, he's not bad."

"Ooh! Tell me tell me!"

"Would you two shut up?"

"Oh my, Sesshoumaru, sweetie. Are you getting flustered?"

"Let it be pixiewoman. And you, don't speak to her. She's not good."

"But I want to tell her. Things like this need to be discussed with someone who appreciates the details." Miroku smiled as innocently as he could, trying to imitate Amaya.

Amaya patted him on the head. "Good boy! You know, I might even like you."

"I honored to hear that."

Sesshoumaru sighed and decided it would be best to ignore the both of them. Perhaps they would eventually be quiet. That was not something very likely to happen though. It made him sigh again.

"Aaanyway" Amaya sang. "How's work? Have you two managed to actually do anything yet?"

Miroku shook his head. "Honestly I have absolutely no idea. He just keeps asking stupid questions but other than that, I haven't got a clue."

"That's to be expected. Sesshy?"

"Do not call me that!"

"I call you how I want. Have you been working?"

"What else would I do pray tell me?"

"The hell should I know! I don't really care either. Just make it good, okay."

"If you don't care, you should stop asking about my sex life."

"But that is the only interesting part!"

"Find something else interesting."

"I don' wanna!"

"Stop acting like a kid, pixiewoman."

"Who's small??"

"You are. Don't sit on the table!"

"I always sit here!"

Suddenly Sesshoumaru swiped Amaya off the table and carried her out of the kitchen. Miroku was stunned (he often was nowadays). Those two acted quite naturally around each other, which was weird mainly because neither of them never acted naturally even around themselves when they were alone. That last conversation had sounded a bit like they had had it before too, various times even.

Miroku heard screaming coming from some part of the mansion. Apparently Sesshoumaru was not being very nice to Amaya. Miroku was feeling a bit out of place standing there in a strange kitchen and only half dressed. He noticed that Sesshoumaru had not finished his coffee making process so he decided to do it for him. It was not like he had anything better to do anyway.

And then Amaya ran into the kitchen again. She was soaking wet and she looked like she was cold. Miroku stared at her eyes wide.

"Sesshy bastard threw me in the shower. Again", she explained.

Miroku nodded. There were no words. Or so he thought.

Sesshoumaru walked in too. "_Now_ you can't sit on the table" he said unreasonably smug.

"Ya think?" Amaya said raising her eyebrow. And then, quite elegantly, she jumped on the table.

"You do realize that you are wet and sitting on a kitchen stand made of marble, right?"

The editor pouted. "It's cold, but I'm sitting!!"

"You are not making any sense, woman."

"That's because I _am_ a woman. We have the right to be unreasonable!"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and went to the coffeemaker. "Oh. I was almost certain I did not finish…"

Okay, Miroku thought. NOW there were no words.

"Did you make this?" Sesshoumaru turned his attention to Miroku.

"Yes" Miroku squealed so weakly it was pathetic. He was honestly starting to wonder what the hell was wrong with him.

"Don't do my coffee", Sesshoumaru said and eyed Miroku looking suspicious. Why? No-one knows…

"Yeah, don't do that. He gets annoying." For some reason Amaya winked.

Miroku was confused. He was in the company of two lunatics. Their behavior was totally unpredictable and Miroku had a very hard time trying to keep up with it. What made it even weirder was that Miroku was used to follow silly conversations (well, he had to deal with a lot of women in his salon) and he considered himself as a rather smooth talker. He was the master of pick up lines.

Apparently all the rules and learned things flew out of the window when one stepped inside the Taishou-mansion. Such a strange place. Miroku felt sorry for the house. It really must be terrible to have an owner like Sesshoumaru and a regular visitor like the editor.

"Aren't you cold? Not that I mind what you're wearing but still", Amaya suddenly asked eyeing Miroku's bare chest.

"Shouldn't you be the one feeling cold?" Sesshoumaru said mater-of-factly and raised one of the delicate eyebrows.

"That's why I noticed!" Her tone was like she was explaining an obvious thing to an idiot and it was accompanied by rolling eyes.

"Would you like me to get you a towel?" Miroku asked. He figured it might be better to try to be nice to her.

"Don't give her one! She'll never leave if you do."

"Sesshoumaru. You are not a nice person." Amaya pouted again.

"Same to you."

"Are you two always like this?"

"Like what?" Amaya and Sesshoumaru asked in unison.

(Like two brats on a playground!) "Never mind…"

Sesshoumaru shrugged his shoulders and left the kitchen again mumbling something about the bathroom. At the minute he was out of the hearing range Amaya got a very girly gossip-look on her face and leaned toward Miroku like they were some kind of allies in a conspiracy.

"I'm so glad you guys had sex!" she whispered loudly.

"Huh?"

"Yeah! He is so much more relaxed than usually and somehow more open, which is a little creepy but I'll handle it."

Miroku could not help but to think that Amaya seemed to be the creepiest one there. Nobody could have thought otherwise if they had seen the woman's gleaming eyes. "I'm glad I could help", he muttered.

"Oh well, it was all thanks to me really. It took you a really long time to get him to do it though. I thought you'd be humping like rabbits by now!"

"I never have sex with the same guy twice", Miroku suddenly corrected her. Somewhere in the back of his mind a small voice kept nagging that that was not the problem he should be concentrating to, but his moral sense was rather screwed up to begin with so he ignored the voice and concentrated to make sure he could keep his hobby; bed hopping.

"What about the thing that happened in the restaurant?"

"That doesn't count since we didn't go all the way…" Miroku blushed and wondered why he was telling her all this.

"You have to sleep with him again! Have you any idea how hard it is to find him someone? Not to mention that he always needs a reason! And he becomes unbearable if he doesn't have sex frequently."

"That is incredibly disturbing."

"Is it?"

"And also weirdly a turn on…"

"I knew I could trust you!" Her smile was dazzling. "He is good, isn't he? Actually that's the third thing he can do besides writing and coffee. I bet you had a very good time with him last night."

"Yeah. He's good. Especially if you think that it was his first time with a man. You could say he's a natural talent." Miroku's voice was very approving.

"Really?" Amaya was now even more interested than before. "I was so sure he slept with that one guy… Though I guess he was too easy for Sesshoumaru. That sweetheart is so picky."

"By the way, how do you know he is good in bed?"

"So what plans do you have for today?" Amaya dodged the question and flashed her beautiful smile.

Before Miroku could answer anything or ask more questions, Sesshoumaru came back. He walked straight to the coffeemaker and poured himself a full cup. Then he sipped from the cup very carefully. Miroku thought that the careful and almost suspicious look he had on his face was rather cute. A word so not suited for him.

Apparently Miroku had not managed to ruin his coffee by turning on the machine since he looked at him a bit surprised and sipped again.

"Don't you dare to forget that I want some too! And someone give me a towel. I'm frigging freezing here!"

"You could just leave and go home. That way you could use your own towels and even change clothes."

"Ah! Thanks for reminding me. I left some clothes here some time ago. After the last time you threw me into the fountain, to be exact."

"You threw her into a fountain?!" Miroku was astonished and not in a bad way. He could barely restrain the laughter that was fighting to bubble out. The sight of the tiny businesswoman soaking wet in a fountain must have been hilarious.

"Sesshy here has a bad fetish of wanting to make me wet. And not in a way I like to be", Amaya huffed not so pleased.

"It is not a fetish pixiewoman. It just happens to be so that you won't shut up unless you are wet."

"What do I have to do to make both of you shut up?" Miroku muttered but neither of them heard him because they were too busy trying to stare each other to death. "I'm just going to go now and put some clothes on", he continued with a sight and left the room.

When he was climbing the stairs to the second floor he could hear Amaya screaming something to Sesshoumaru. He could not hear the man because he never raised his voice but for some reason the editor seemed to try reaching even higher octaves than ever before.

Miroku was surprised to see the two of them behaving like they did. They bickered and fought like two little kids and tried to make each other's lives more difficult. Still it was very clear that they liked each other a lot, even though they obviously did not want to admit it. The constantly flowing insults were their way of hiding their affection.

What was their relationship anyway? They had known each other for a long time but how did they become so close? They were not exactly the most likely pair of friends. Perhaps they had been lovers in the past. That thought was disturbingly unpleasant for Miroku. He decided to ignore the clenching feeling in his stomach.

Amaya had said that Sesshoumaru was good in bed. Perhaps she had some firsthand experience. It made sense. If they had met in the army where there were no other women, and Sesshoumaru could have easily been the hottest of the men, it was not unlikely for them to…fool around. For some reason Miroku did not want to think of it as anything more. Sesshoumaru having a serious relationship with someone was quite out of the question.

Miroku opened the door to the guest room, walked to the bed and sat down. Last night started to replay in his head. It had really been a good night. Miroku laid back on the bed smile playing on his lips. He could still feel Sesshoumaru's hands caressing his skin and his kisses that made him feel so incredibly hot and –

WOW! Stop! Dangerous thoughts! He had to get a grip.

Okay, it had been a good night. So what? It was not the first time he had had good sex. He had had plenty of sex, some of it very good and some of it so bad he did not want to think about it. Why would this time be any different?

Argh! He had known Sesshoumaru would be trouble and he should never sleep with someone he would have to be dealing with later. Now there was a greater risk it might happen again and then things could get complicated. Apparently things already were getting complicated in his own head, and if something was a bad sign it was that.

Miroku sighed and shook his head. He just had be a man and stop thinking. Thinking was obviously bad. Perhaps he should pretend being a straight man for a day. That might help. He could try to be more like Inuyasha. That guy was as straight as one can be and, according to Kagome, knew nothing about feelings or thought about anything. The idea made him chuckle.

Miroku felt like he was starting to need some relaxation so he took the liberty to use the bath again. A nice bath usually helps to clear the mind from unnecessary things.

This time it did not help. Actually the warm water and the sweet aroma of the bath salts made him a bit dizzy, and feeling dizzy reminded him of Sesshoumaru, because the man was very good at making him feel that way. Not to mention the images he had in his head. What would _he_ look like in the water all wet and relaxed? Oh yes…

Oh no! Miroku had never gotten up from a bath tub so quickly. It is very likely that no-one ever has.

He dried himself and put on clothes, this time also a shirt found its way on him. When he looked at the clock he nearly jumped out of his jeans though, just because of sheer shock. He had not realized it was so late. He grabbed his things and ran down stairs.

Amaya and Sesshoumaru were still in the kitchen. The freaky editor had finally gotten her towel and she had wrapped it around herself like a blanket. She was still wet, though, and Miroku was certain she must have been cold. However, she seemed to be too occupied to care because she was talking with Sesshoumaru about some work related thing. Well, at least it was related to work…

"…and then my boss said he wanted to fire me!" She was saying as Miroku walked in.

"Fire you? Did he get a bump in his head?"

"No. He had that a long time ago. Anyway, he was convinced that I'm up to something."

"Of course you are."

"That's what I thought but it was so rude of him to say it out loud. I actually did not expect him to be quite so smart though. And he made some kind of a war declaration, too. Still, he knowing so much is not good; I don't want him to spread the information."

"Did you manage to silence him?" Sesshoumaru asked sounding not so interested. He was eyeing a newspaper and kept talking just to amuse Amaya. She would be a pain if he did not say anything.

"Yeah. A good blowjob seems to be a good way to shut up a man for awhile", Amaya stated and sipped her coffee.

"I can agree with that", Miroku said and smirked to the woman.

"Oh I know", she said smirking even more wickedly and winked at Sesshoumaru, who tactically hid his head behind the paper.

"Listen", Miroku started, "I didn't realize it's already so late. I have lunch plans with Sango so I have to leave now. Is it okay? You don't need me right now, don't you?"

Sesshoumaru looked at him over the newspaper and shook his head. "No. Not now. But you have to come back this evening."

"Why?" Miroku did not like how he kept speaking to him like he was giving orders or something.

"Well, why have you come here in the first place?" Sesshoumaru huffed and went back to his reading.

"Don't worry about him sweetie. He just remembered again that he's a dickhead, that's all. I can drive you to the town, if you want. I'm just about to leave anyway. I want to go home to change. Besides, I haven't been there for awhile."

"Please go", Sesshoumaru muttered behind the paper.

"Shut up. So will you come with me?" Amaya asked Miroku.

"Yes thank you. You can drop me at the first train station."

Sesshoumaru lowered his paper and looked at Miroku very seriously. "Are you sure you want to go with her? I did say I need you to come back here. Most preferably alive."

Amaya threw the towel at him. "Don't always complain about my driving."

"Some people just should not be having a license to drive."

"Come on Miroku. We're going." She jumped off the table and stretched her legs. "Oh, and by the way sweetie, I'll be back tomorrow. I want to see the draft of the first three chapters."

"I can give you four."

"Even better. See you tomorrow."

Miroku gulped when he saw Amaya's sports car. It looked like it could go fast. And it did. It was one of those rare times Miroku wished he had listened to Sesshoumaru. The issue was not that Amaya would have been a bad driver; actually she was a little too good. She would have been a good formula driver. Ferrari should definitely hire her.

So when Miroku was finally standing at the train station waiting for the right train his legs were shaking and heart thumped like there was no tomorrow. He was glad to be alive.

Sango was already waiting him when he arrived to the restaurant. She was beautiful like always. She had come straight from work so her hair was tied up and she was wearing a simple black jacket and skirt with a white blouse but she was still as striking as ever. No wonder she was the only woman he had gone out with.

"Hi Sango! Sorry I'm late. I was at Sesshoumaru's and things got a bit out of hand", he greeted her and kissed her on the cheek.

"It's okay I just got here myself. How's it going?"

"Okay, I guess. He's weird though. I can't wait to tell you some of the stuff. What about you?"

"Great, actually. But let's leave that for later. Let's order first, I'm starving, and then you can tell me about the author."

They made their orders and Miroku told Sango about the week he had spent with Sesshoumaru. Sango was probably the only person who could perfectly appreciate the little discoveries he had made concerning Sesshoumaru's behavior and habits (like the pencil he carried around with him). Unfortunately for Miroku, she was also very attentive and knew him a little too well.

"So did you sleep with him?" Sango asked suddenly, which caused Miroku nearly choke to his pasta.

"What's wrong with you women" he muttered under his breath and took deep breath before answering. "I might have…"

"Really? Wow. Somehow I didn't think he would be gay."

"I don't think he is. I'm his only man so far." Miroku did not know why but saying that made him very happy for some reason.

"That's surprising. I mean, he just suddenly decides to try it with a man. That's strange."

"Yeah well, this man is. Besides, it probably happened because he's writing this book. Amaya and Kagome said something about him going to another world while he's writing so perhaps it was something like that."

"And you're okay with it?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I got to sleep with a hot guy."

"Right… So how was it? It's hard to imagine Sesshoumaru being an unsure virgin."

"Good, since he wasn't. It was amazing. I think women must usually feel it like I did last night. You know, totally giving in and enjoying the ride. Just letting the other one do whatever they want and all you can do is moan and hope that there are no other people close enough to hear."

Sango was quiet for a moment. She looked thoughtful and there was a slight frown on her forehead. "No Miroku. It's not like that at all. It's like that with someone you really like."

"What do you mean?"

"Miroku", Sango said his name gently "Are you falling for him?"

--

--

**Finally the next one. *relieved sigh* And I'm leaving you to ponder about Miroku's reaction. ^^ Please review and tell me what you liked. (read my profile if you want to know why it took so long)**

**News! I'm so happy! My best friend began to read my stories here. She commented to _Totally not worth it_ in Finninsh!! That was so cool and also a little scary. But it shows what a great friends she is because even though I'm a freak *Yay!* she tries to understand me. She doesn't get this yaoi thing at all but she is still going to read my stories here. (she proofreads my other texts) Apparently this one is next and I'm very nervous. -.- She's the one always cheering me to write. Thanks sweetie!!! ^^**

**(Now you guys need to review and convince her that yaoi isn't a strange thing, okay? Thank you!)**

**~Val~**


	10. Chapter 9

**This chapter is for you DarkAngelJudas! Thanks for all those wonderful reviews and being such a wonderful reader! Enjoy!**

9.

"What?" Miroku shouted a bit too loudly. Couple of heads turned to look at them.

"I asked if you are falling in love with him", Sango repeated.

"I heard what you said. I meant _why_ did you ask something like that?"

"Because that's what it looks like to me. You're not yet in love with him but you are definitely headed that way. It's not that surprising really."

"But that's impossible! Don't be ridiculous Sango. I haven't even known him that long!"

"But you have spent a lot of time with him and you find his personality interesting. And most importantly, when speaking about you, you think he is hot and you want to sleep with him, right?"

"Well, I did sleep with him. I've slept with a lot of guys so it isn't such a big deal."

"Yes, but you want to do it again, don't you? You never sleep with a same guy twice."

"So?" Miroku was feeling uncomfortable.

"Listen, Miroku, to this point the only even close to a serious relationship you have had is with me and that was ages ago. Do I even have to mention that you're gay and I'm a woman? What is it with you and love? Can't you give any man a chance?"

"Stop saying 'love'. This is nothing like that!"

"But it could be. You have a great opportunity presenting itself here."

"No, I don't! Just drop it, alright."

"I don't think so. Seriously, Miroku. Why don't you give anyone a chance to get close to you? You've had sex with so many random guys I'm surprised nothing bad hasn't happened to you already. Why can't you even try having a proper relationship?"

"I don't need a relationship. It doesn't suit me!"

"How would you know if you don't try?"

"Are you seriously telling me to try having a relationship with _Sesshoumaru_?" Miroku asked and looked at Sango skeptically.

She was quiet for awhile. "Good point", she said after thinking. "But I still think you are in danger to fall for him."

"I won't! I've told you, haven't I? I live for sex. I don't go falling in love with people", he assured.

"It only has to happen once and doesn't need to take long time."

"It did with us. We lived next door for years before we got together."

"Yeah, and look what happened."

"I still love you Sango."

"I love you too, you idiot, and I want you to be happy. You can't go bed to bed your entire life. Wouldn't it be nice to find someone to spend the rest of your life with?"

"And have sex with only one person? No", Miroku huffed and crossed his arms.

"All I'm saying is that it would be good for you to fall in love, even if it is Sesshoumaru. Learning how to love someone is a good thing, even if it will end badly. I've never regretted falling for you, even though you turned out to be gay."

Miroku smiled and took Sango's hand gently to his own. "Dear Sango, you have spent way too much time with Kagome. All that talk about love is so sweet I'm going to get cavities."

Sango laughed. "Maybe, but Kagome is not the only reason I'm like this now."

"Oh? Did something happen? You have to tell me! Let's drop this annoying topic of me and love and let's hear about you."

"If you insist", Sango flashed a smile. "Actually, I have a date tonight."

"You? Wow. Who's the lucky bastard?"

"Knock it off."

"I'm just surprised to hear you going out."

"I go out!"

Miroku huffed. "No you don't. You're all about work. That's why you got the promotion. But I'm glad you've decided to have some fun."

"Miroku, dear, I'm not sure if you listened what I said before but I don't believe in that 'having fun'-thing. I'm actually thinking this might lead to something. I really like that person."

"Uh-huh. Just remember that it's your first date with this guy so perhaps you should not get too serious just yet. Men are bastards after all so don't make too final wedding plans."

"Would you take this seriously?" Sango sounded annoyed.

"I am! I'm only looking out for you, my love. So, who is this guy and what's he like?"

"Umm… I'm not sure how to tell you this but actually…"

Miroku looked worried. "Sango, what is it? You know you can tell me anything."

"Yes, but this is somehow ridiculous", she muttered and did not look at Miroku. Instead her plate seemed to be very interesting.

"Ridiculous? Ugh. Don't tell me you're dating some 60 year old geezer."

"Of course not!"

"Then spit it out."

"Actually, the one I'm going out with is a woman…"

There was a silence so thick it could have been cut with a knife. After what seemed like ages for Sango, Miroku burst out laughing. He laughed so hard he nearly fell off his chair.

"Miroku! This isn't anything to be laughing at!"

"Yeah it is! What the hell did we do to each other back then to make us turn out like this?"

"Very funny. So what do you think? I mean really."

Miroku looked at Sango in the eyes and smiled gently. "What do you mean what I think? Did you honestly think I of all people would judge you or something? I'm just giving you one advice: don't let Amaya know. That bloody woman will certainly come up with some ideas to make use of it."

"How could anyone make use of someone being gay?" Sango asked skeptically.

Miroku's eyes turned flat and then he pointed at himself. Sango let out a small "oh".

"Anyway", Miroku started again. "Tell me about this woman."

"Well, she is an FBI agent as well and extremely good at her job. She's taller than me and so beautiful."

"What's her name?"

"Her name is Kikiyo", Sango said smiling happily. (A/N: I bet you did not see this coming ^^)

"I remember you've mentioned her before."

"Yeah. She is somewhat famous. She's a brilliant agent and because of her intelligent and good looks she attracts a lot of attention. She was my partner during this last case I was working on. I wouldn't have made it if she hadn't helped me."

"I'm sure you would've."

"Anyway, we were sort of attracted to each other during the time we worked together and now that we aren't partners anymore she asked me out."

"Sort of attracted? You can be so innocent sometimes", Miroku sighed rolling his eyes.

"Do you think this is stupid of me?" Sango asked worried.

"No, not at all. Go for it. Not that I know anything about lesbians."

"Hmm. That's true."

"Don't agree so readily! Anyway, I'll support you no matter what. I just want to ask: How long have you known that you like women?"

"I haven't really even thought about it like that. This just sort of happened. I mean, I have gone out with some men, but you know how those things have ended. I sort of lost interest before it even properly started and buried myself to work."

"Well, let's see how this turns out. I'm going back to Sesshoumaru this evening but you have to call me how it went, okay?"

"Sure thing. But do you think I should tell Kagome?"

Miroku thought about it for awhile. "No, not yet at least. Don't get me wrong, she probably doesn't give a damn whether you go out with a man or a woman but she will get annoying if she hears that you are going on a date in the first place. You know how enthusiastic she can be. Better not risk that she'd start some silly let's-make-sure-they-start-going-out project."

"Good point", Sango said laughing. She could well imagine Kagome's reaction. _She_ would probably start the wedding plans…

"So what are you going to wear tonight?" Miroku asked eyes gleaming with excitement.

"You're so gay", Sango huffed shaking her head.

"Thank you. And from that I make the conclusion you haven't thought about it at all or you are going to wear that", Miroku said eyeing Sango's outfit.

"What's wrong with this?"

"Nothing. Just not something you should wear on a date. Want to go shopping? Your shift ended already."

"I guess you're going to drag me with you no matter if I want or not."

"Hey, that's what friends are for."

"Sure…"

They finished their meals talking about this and that. They also made plans to kidnap Kagome from Inuyasha and go out together, just the three of them. It had been awhile since they had gone drinking together.

But just when they were about to leave the restaurant Miroku went suddenly silent and his expression turned thoughtful.

"Miroku, what is it?"

"I was just thinking… I'm a bit sad for you."

"Why on earth would you be sorry for me?" Sango asked completely lost.

"Now that you're a lesbian your sex life will be so boring! How can you enjoy it if you can't stick anything anywhere?"

"Miroku", Sango said very seriously. "Shut up." And then she hit him.

--

--

Miroku was very pleased with himself. He had actually been helpful without being too annoying. Or perhaps Sango was just too used to him already. They had had a wonderful afternoon. Miroku truly enjoyed her company. She was so easy to be around with.

Except when she had to buy clothes. Miroku was starting to believe that there really was something about homosexuals that made them behave like the opposite sex. He loved shopping and stuff like that; he was a hairdresser after all. (And he called himself that instead of a barber.) Sango on the other hand hated everything 'girly', as she put it. It was hard to believe since she was so sexy but actually she was very guy-like, a total tomboy.

Even though Sango was difficult, they managed to finally find her a dress that Miroku liked. Yes, Miroku liked it, Sango thought it was silly and she would have liked to put on a suit. It was a black dress that left shoulders bare and had an open cleavage and hugged her hips just the way it should. It was simple and sexy and Miroku thought it suited her perfectly. It took awhile to get Sango admit it too, though.

Miroku also dragged her to buy some high heels. That was even worse than buying the dress. She was a very practical person who liked her clothes, and especially shoes, to be comfortable, and let's face it; it is damn hard to find stylish, sexy high heels that are comfortable to walk with. It took quite a long time to get her to buy the perfect shoes. They were very pretty black strappy shoes with only 6 cm heel. They would look perfect on her but Miroku had to listen half an hour of complaining how much her feet were going to hurt that night.

Women are a pain!

Perhaps Sango did not like high heels because she was already so tall. Amaya on the other hand was a midget (thank god she did not hear that), so she always wore high heels just to look a little taller. Not that it made much of a difference since she was so small anyway.

He really should not have thought about Sango and Amaya together, especially when he was just about leave to Sesshoumaru. Thinking about those two brought to his mind things he did not want to think about.

He sat on his couch at his own place watching TV. Well, at least it was open. He had no idea what he was supposed to watch since his thoughts were somewhere else entirely.

Why had Sango asked such a stupid question? Why why why? Now he was all messed up, as if dealing with Sesshoumaru was not hard enough already. He did not need any extra troubles. Thinking about feelings made him look like a . . . a woman for crying out loud!!

But considering that he had spent his day shopping dresses and high heels he might as well clear his head and think things through.

First of all, what was that about him falling for that bastard author? That was impossible! Of course he was attracted to him, every healthy person would be. The man was HOT. Besides, Miroku never let a chance to fool around with a hot guy pass by.

Then again, in a way, Sango was right. That night had been somehow special. Not to mention that he had passed out that time in the restaurant even though they had not gone all the way. But that might be just because Sesshoumaru was so skilled. For a first timer… Damn.

Then there was Amaya. What was her relationship with Sesshoumaru? They had been so weird about it at the dinner in _Salvation_ but they were obviously very close. They had met during their time in Special Forces, but was it not weird that they were still so close? How can you turn a brothers-in-arms relationship to that of an editor and author? What were the odds?

There was something behind it, Miroku was certain of it. Now that he really thought about it, those two shared something quite extraordinary. What was it that tied them together? Sesshoumaru had said many times that Amaya did nothing if she did not get some merit from it. Perhaps she had some plans that included Sesshoumaru.

Then again, Sesshoumaru seemed like a smart enough guy to not to fall into the woman's trap. Miroku was starting to get very curious considering this matter. He decided to try and find out what was going on between them. Just out of curiosity. No other reason. Definitely.

Though, he had to admit that the thought of Amaya and Sesshoumaru together was not a pleasant one. But then again, why would Amaya be so eager to hear how he and Sesshoumaru had slept together if there was something between them. Not to mention that it was she who had planned it to happen in the first place.

Okay, thinking did not help at all. Now he was even more lost than before. And now he was starting to get scared that he actually might fall for Sesshoumaru. To be honest, he had known since the beginning that there might be a possibility that might happen. It was not a good thing.

Miroku was not fond of the idea of love or any other such things. He was scared of love. Well, it more like terrified him like nothing else could. Sango was right that to this day the only person Miroku had shown his true feelings was her. For a very long time it was also true that Sango was the only one who showed any affection toward him. He had had a difficult life and he had had to survive on his own. That is why he liked to depend on himself and no one else and the idea of love and the need of someone else scared him.

Miroku knew he would not be good with heart breaks. He had not really had anyone to loose in his life before so he was not sure if he could handle it. For example, if something were to happen to Sango… Just the thought made his insides turn cold like instead of the usual organs there was only ice water inside him.

This heart break thing was something he had to consider very carefully. How else could things end with someone like Sesshoumaru? It was very clear that even if Miroku would develop some feelings for Sesshoumaru, he would most certainly not answer to them. Seriously, someone like Sesshoumaru would never bother with someone like Miroku unless it was because of something else, like in this case the book. It was a bit painful.

All in all, he should just leave all feelings out of it and take things professionally. He would help Sesshoumaru to finish this damn book (not like he had any other choices) and try not to involve himself too much. When the book would finally be finished, he would return to his daily life as a hairdresser who has a different man in his bed every night and he would not have to pay any attention to Sesshoumaru ever again. Good plan.

--

--

Sesshoumaru's phone rang. It was so very rare that someone would call him that he had forgotten he even had a phone. Actually, there was only one person who even knew his number so he knew who was waiting at the other end of the line. He would not have liked anything more than to pull the plug off the wall but that was unfortunately out of the question. That's why the only thing he could do was to drag himself to the phone and answer the call. He did not hurry.

"What do you want?" Sesshoumaru said annoyed to the phone.

"Don't be so rude", Amaya's voice shouted in his ear. She sounded agitated.

"What's wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked his voice as calm as ever.

"_She_ is here."

"Why? Did something happen? Is something wrong with her?"

"No. Nothing like that. Calm yourself Sesshy."

"You're the one screaming in my ear. I'm always calm."

"No you are not. At least not when we are speaking about her. Now listen up, she has been in my apartment."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! What do you think I am, an amateur? Besides, she and you are the only ones who know where I live. And I take it that you haven't visited me lately so…"

"So why isn't she there now? Where is she?"

"Well, since she did not find me she is probably coming to you. Can you take care of it?"

"Miroku is coming here tonight. I'm going to pick him up in few hours."

"Huh? You pick him up? How sweet of you!" Amaya giggled.

"No it isn't. He does not have a car so when Kagome is not free to bring him, I do. Now back to business, how are we going to handle this?"

"Well, Miroku cannot see her. You know what we would have to do if he does."

"So why don't you come here so you can take her to your place?"

"No. My boss asked me to come to the office and he gets suspicious if I don't go. He already keeps an eye on me as it is. I don't want to give him any reason to be suspicious. I don't trust that man. Why don't you just hide her to some other part of that oversized mansion of yours? It's a big place; she can keep out of the way while the cutie boy is there."

"Fine. It has its risks but I guess we do not have a choice. How did she manage to get here anyway?"

"Me thinks she used her persuasion skills to that idiot. I still cannot understand why out of all people you had to pick him as her caretaker."

"He has some qualities that are useful. But don't worry; I'll beat him up for this."

"You'd better, or I will. And I'm not as nice as you!"

"I know that pixiewoman. Just keep your knives and guns out of this."

"Yeah yeah. Call me when she gets there and make sure she and Miroku never meet!"

"You are starting to annoy me. Do you think _**I**_ am an amateur?"

"Sometimes it's hard to tell sweetie."

Sesshoumaru hung up the phone a bit harder than necessary and marched back to his study mumbling some not so nice things about his dear editor.

--

--

**I bet you did not see that coming! heheh. Did I surprise you? This is getting interesting! ^^ And aren't I nice for giving you this chappy so quickly! (Actually I'm just impatient to hear your thoughts about this...)**

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed and alerted/favourited! I'm glad to hear you like Amaya and Sesshoumaru's relationship. I'm quite fond of them too. Honestly, trying to write Amaya so that you can understand it is a pain in the ass but I like her anyways. I have a bad habit of creating difficult characters. -.- And writing in English does not help...  
**

**~Val~  
**


	11. Chapter 10

**READ THIS!!! **_Okay, my deepest and most sincere apologizes that it took so long before I updated. The language is a problem. Don't worry, I have rest of the story all planned out so this will definitely not stay unfinished. Also, this is the first chapter that has been proofread. You can thank my wonderful beta **writers are INSANE** that you got to read something without a float of errors like before. Now, enjoy. Though, perhaps you should read some of the previous chapters first...  
_

10.

Sesshoumaru sat on the veranda with a stack of papers, trying to work but unable to concentrate - a problem he very rarely had. Now, however, he kept keeping an eye on the road waiting for a car to appear in his sight.

He was annoyed. Well, there was not anything unusual about that, but the fact that he was restless because of it was something to be considered exceptional. Things were starting to get difficult. He did not like difficult. It was far too troublesome. He liked peace and order in his life. He wanted to live as he liked and not to listen to anyone else's opinions or advices. That suited him.

And now there were complications, as if his so called editor was not enough of a trouble already. He wanted to concentrate on his work and this certainly did not help. Why on earth did she have to get the idea to visit him _now_? Silly girl…

When he finally he a car approaching the mansion, his brow furrowed. He decided it would be best to ignore the car until he had no other choice. Otherwise it might be hard to control his temper (Yet another problem he rarely had). He turned his attention back to the papers and began to read.

The car stopped right in front of the veranda. The moment it stopped the passenger's door flew open and a girl jumped out laughing happily. She was about sixteen years old, Japanese, and she had thick, wavy black hair that looked a little messy all the time, big brown eyes and a beautiful smile. She ran straight to Sesshoumaru and hugged him.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru-sama! I missed you! How have you been? Did you miss me too? I have soooo much to tell you! Do you know where Aunty is? She wasn't home and I got worried. Is she still doing that dangerous work? Why didn't you call me even once? I thought you had forgotten me – "

"Be quiet girl!" a squeaky voice commanded from the car. "You are troubling the master!"

Sesshoumaru just sat still and looked up from his papers. He looked at the girl clinging to him and sighed. "Rin", he greeted and nodded shortly. Then he rose from his seat and Rin instantly let go of him. Sesshoumaru walked down the stairs and straight to the ugly toad like man, whose shivering increased the closer Sesshoumaru got.

"My lord, it is so good to see you", he managed to squeal through his gritted teeth and trembling lips.

"I told you to keep her safe", Sesshoumaru said coldly.

"But, My lord–" His voice was cut off when Sesshoumaru hit him.

"Thank your good luck that Amaya wasn't home when you got there. She really would have killed you. What were you thinking you useless idiot? If that woman wants to do something to you when you next meet I will not stop her."

Rin ran to them. "No, Sesshoumaru-sama! It was all my fault. I persuaded him to bring me here."

"I know that", Sesshoumaru growled, and gave her a cold look. "But that does not change the fact that he did bring you here."

"Please forgive me My lord!" the little man begged. He looked like he was about to grovel on the ground.

"Just be quiet, Jaken. You annoy me."

Sesshoumaru's words seemed to affect the ugly man more than any physical pain ever could. He lowered his head, ashamed.

Sesshoumaru turned his attention to Rin. "As for you…"

Rin flinched.

"What were you thinking? Have you any idea how dangerous this little whim of yours is? You have endangered everyone! What if Amaya or someone else gets hurt? What if _you_ get hurt? Then all this would have been for nothing! You have to be more responsible!"

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama. I just wanted to see you and Aunty. I missed you. It's so lonely there and Jaken is boring."

Sesshoumaru sighed. "That cannot be helped. Boarding schools like that one are the safest place for you."

"But I could be here! Surely I'm safe with you! And you're so smart, you can teach me!"

"Absolutely not", Sesshoumaru's voice was firm.

"Can I at least stay for a little while? Please! We have a break from school and I don't want to be alone there. It's like a prison and it's scary."

"Don't be ridiculous. You are not a child anymore."

"I know that but it's still scary. I want to be with you and I want to see Aunty. Please Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"I guess it can't be helped for now. But you know very well what will happen if you are seen with me or Amaya. I'm going to have a visitor today, and tomorrow, so you have to stay out of sight. You know very well how seriously Amaya takes this rule."

Rin shivered. She knew exactly what Sesshoumaru meant. Amaya was not the most forgiving person. "I understand. I promise you won't even know I'm here." She smiled a reassuring smile and her chocolate eyes sparkled.

Sesshoumaru just looked at her, expressionless. After a small silence he said quietly, "Your room is the same as last time. I haven't touched anything. Take your things there and you probably have to clean up a little. I will call Amaya and tell her you're here."

"Oh thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Just go inside."

Rin ran inside the mansion and Jaken followed close behind with their luggage. Sesshoumaru looked at them go and could not help but feel like there was something, in a way, _complete_. And yet not.

The author collected his scattered thoughts and decided that if he had to call Amaya eventually, he could just as well do it right away. Still, it was not something he was anticipating. Amaya was and always would be a pain. She was capable in her own way and no-one could deny that she was smart, but she was a pain, no way around it.

He remembered their days in the military. She had been in her own environment. He remembered wondering how someone so small could be so bloodthirsty. The worst part was that she had a temper. And of course a HUGE ego. Troublesome woman. It was a good thing she hadn't been born as a man. She could wreak havoc enough as it was… Actually it might have been better if she were a man.

What on earth was he thinking??

Sesshoumaru shook his head and walked back inside leaving his papers outside. They wouldn't go anywhere and he could just come back outside to read them. Some fresh air was good for him. He did spent quite a lot of time indoors nowadays.

But he could not help it. He had a job to do. Well, more like an obsession to be fulfilled. Rin's sudden appearance was not welcome in that sense. It broke his perfect little world of not-belonging. When he worked, he usually lived in the world he created not caring about the outside world.

This current project of his was extremely interesting. It was something he had never done before, a totally new challenge. He had to admit that Miroku was an intriguing person. He was so different than what he was used to. Contradictory to him. He liked that. He could write something good, he was sure.

Oh, yes, Amaya. He almost forgot.

Now where was that damn phone again?

He dialed the number a few times. It was hard to remember the right one, he so rarely used it. There was noise coming from upstairs. He could hear Rin's voice babbling on and on about some silly thing to Jaken who probably wished he could stuff her in a toilet.

Finally he got the number right. (He had one of those old-fashioned phones. Yes, he used a phone _very _rarely…) It rang for awhile before she answered.

"Yeah?"

"She's here."

"Well hello to you too. Is she okay? Nobody's seen her?"

"Everything is quite alright. She wants to stay though. At least for awhile."

"Absolutely not. There's too much going on right now. You have to concentrate or you'll get nothing done and I can't keep an eye on her all the time."

"Can't she just stay at your place then?"

"No. We can't leave her alone even for a minute. You do remember what happened last time, don't you?"

"It seems like even you can say something reasonable from time to time. All right then, what do you suggest we do?"

"No idea."

"That's not really helpful, pixiewoman."

"Oh, shut up. I'm thinking."

"Do it faster."

"Why don't you try? Figure out something!"

"You're the boss, remember?" There was a clear edge of irony in his voice.

"You still going on about that?"

"Yes. They made a stupid decision. As if you could be responsible for a child. Do they think you have mothering instincts or something else just as ridiculous?"

"They do, actually. They'd be surprised to see that you're the mother hen and I'm the one with the balls."

"I doubt anything you do can surprise them anymore…"

"Perhaps, but your true colors might draw the color off their faces."

"This conversation is going in the wrong direction. This is about Rin now. We are supposed to keep her safe and we have to come up with something. Right now it would be too dangerous to send her back to school. There are too few people there at this time and I don't want to send her on the journey back so fast."

"Wow, you _are_ getting soft. But yeah, you're right."

"I know I am."

"Hmph. Well, like I said before, you have to keep her there at least until tomorrow."

"Why can't you pick her up tonight?"

"I'm going to get my nails done after meeting Naraku."

"… You _are_ kidding, right?"

"Not at all. I'll come tomorrow and we can talk then. Oh, and Sesshy?"

"Do not call me that! What is it?"

"Can I beat up that toadman? Pretty please…"

"No, you cannot beat up anyone. Try to control yourself woman!"

"You are SO not fun at all!"

Sesshoumaru could almost hear her pout. "Tough cookie."

Amaya sighed theatrically. "Fine fine. See you tomorrow."

Sesshoumaru hung up.

--

--

Miroku paced around his apartment. Sesshoumaru was late and that was not usual. Could something have happened?

No, he had probably just forgotten to pay attention to the clock and was now working in his study, his mind somewhere out of this world. Miroku could only wait, even though waiting made him impatient.

He really wanted to see Sesshoumaru. He needed to. That was the only way to confirm if he was going mad because of thinking too much and listening to Sango, or if he really was falling for Sesshoumaru. Mixed feelings were twirling inside him. He was not sure which feelings were real and which were born from all the thinking.

He just knew he had to see Sesshoumaru, whatever the reason was. White hair, handsome face and cool manners, all of it, he yearned to see it.

But the bastard was late, damn it.

When had everything started to get complicated? Sesshoumaru was not even the type of person he should like, though Miroku had no idea what exactly his type was since to this day he had only loved a woman who turned out to be a lesbian. Now why was that so freaking funny? Miroku couldn't help but to chuckle once again.

Anyway, he had to see Sesshoumaru. He actually _wanted_ to talk to him. For some reason Miroku had come to like their weird interviews. They were, in a way, interesting, and at least they proved that the man was not what he first seemed to be.

Miroku sighed. He really was in big trouble. What if he actually had developed feelings (yuck!) for the bastard? How should he handle it? Well, of course he could not do anything about it. Sesshoumaru would never ever feel the same way and more importantly, Miroku had absolutely no interest whatsoever to involve himself in something that could be defined as a 'relationship'.

Ugh, the thought…

Anyway, that was something he did not need to think about, at least not yet. First he had to make sure if there were (or preferably were not) any feelings in the first place, and to do that, he needed Sesshoumaru.

Finally he heard the sound of a car and looked out of the window to see Sesshoumaru pulling up in front of the house. He got out of the car and looked up to see Miroku in the window. He gave him a small nod and leaned on the car, waiting for Miroku to come down.

Inside the apartment Miroku tried to find his composure again. Seeing Sesshoumaru had caused strange things to happen to his heart, chest and all the other parts of his body as well. He was a bit afraid that his heart would just pop out of his ribcage because it beat so wildly.

He had to calm down. Deep breath. Good.

This didn't mean anything, did it? He was just generally nervous. This is why people shouldn't think too much about unnecessary things.

He shook his head and took another deep breath before grabbing his bag and going out of his apartment to where Sesshoumaru was waiting.

Why did he have to look so good? Why, oh why? This really did not help at all. Though, he really should take a better care of his hair… That silly bun was not most becoming for him. Perhaps a loose ponytail or it could just fall freely around him swaying when he moved…

Luckily, that was when Sesshoumaru opened his mouth. "What took you so long? We don't have all day", he snapped, opening the car door and getting in.

Miroku stood still for a moment. Okay, that was a good wakeup call. He developed a new mantra: Sesshoumaru is a bastard Sesshoumaru is a bastard… That helped a bit.

Miroku got in the car too. "You say we don't have all day but somehow you always keep me there until the morning hours."

Sesshoumaru did not answer. His thoughts were already elsewhere.

--

--

Amaya snapped her cell phone close and sighed. It was not typical for her to sigh but now seemed like a good enough opportunity to do so. Damn that brat, why the hell was she so difficult? She absolutely hated kids! She had thought that dealing with the girl would be easier when she grew up but that had been a hope completely wasted. As a teen she was even worse! And what made it _even_ worse was that she really knew how to handle Sesshoumaru. That softie was totally wrapped around her little finger.

Amaya tapped her heel on the floor. She needed a smoke. Her brow furrowed worriedly and she quickly took a sliver cigarette case out of her breast pocket, taking out one of the strange long dark cigarette-like things she smoked every now and then. She lit it and took a deep breath. Now that was better, she could think again (more or less clearly).

Rin's showing up had not been part of the plan. It would make things a bit more complicated. That might be in a way interesting, though. It all depended on what she could make of it. Perhaps the girl could stick around for a while. Actually, it was a rather good idea… Just in case…

Amaya chuckled. Perhaps Sesshoumaru was right and she really had some sort of personality problems. But that was okay. She didn't really care as long as things went smoothly and she had fun.

Speaking of fun… She took another deep breath from the cigarette. Naraku was waiting for her. That meeting might be able to relieve her built up stress. He was _very_ good at providing release.

Amaya put out the smoke and got up from her "office" sofa. She smoothed her dress and looked out of the window. It had started to rain. Perfect weather for difficult thoughts.

She enjoyed playing with Naraku but that was also another problem needing to be solved. There was something about that man that disturbed her. She knew him from somewhere, she was almost certain of it, and he was obviously suspicious about her. That in itself was something that forced her to be on guard. A normal head of a publishing house would not be like that. Just like she was not a normal editor, and he knew it.

That uncertainty in the situation made it actually much more delicious. She had had a number of opponents but now it seemed like she finally had finally found her match, someone who could keep up. It made her shiver with anticipation. She truly hoped Naraku would be everything she expected of him, and more. A few surprises along the way would make things more interesting.

Amaya stood in the corridor outside Naraku's door deep in thought. Now that she really thought about it, she was definitely missing something important. She should do Naraku's background check one more time just in case.

Suddenly the door opened.

"How long are you planning to stand there?" Naraku asked and held the door open for her to come in.

Amaya quickly flashed a smile and stepped in. "How did you know I was there? You a mind reader or something?"

Naraku looked amused. "No. Your heels just make an unmistakable noise. You always sound like you're trying to break the floor. Was my door so interesting you stopped to admire it?"

"Yes, your door is very nice indeed", Amaya said, humor in her voice, and hopped on Naraku's desk.

"Why can't you sit on the chair?" Naraku sighed and walked to the window. The rain made a rhythmic sound as it hit the window.

"Because that's too normal", Amaya explained, eyes twinkling.

"Why did you come?"

"Full of questions today, eh?"

Naraku turned to look at her, eyes narrowing. Amaya rolled her eyes at his suspicion. "Weren't you the one who asked me to come?"

"You never do as I ask."

Amaya blinked a few times. "Oh yeah. I guess I don't."

"So why did you come?"

"I guess I was bored enough."

"That's flattering."

"It should be."

"You have far too much confidence in yourself. People rarely dare to talk to me like that", Naraku said quietly, smirking a little. The expression made him look rather evil and that made Amaya shiver in excitement.

"I know, but I've always lacked the ability to think about what I say. To a certain point at least", Amaya smiled sweetly. She jumped off the table and went to where Naraku was standing. She began to slowly open the buttons of Naraku's shirt and stared at him challengingly.

"You really got some nerve", he huffed, and grabbed her hands, holding them in place. His eyes were hard and mouth a tight line.

"That I do."

As soon as those words left her mouth he was already pushing her against the window, kissing her roughly. His hand was under her shirt in mere seconds and his mouth traveled along her jaw line, making her moan and gasp. Her hands were in his long hair and lips on his throat leaving marks that would stay for some time. She would make sure of it.

--

--

Miroku fidgeted in his seat, feeling… yeah… What was he feeling? Annoyed? Troubled? Certainly those. It didn't make sense though. He'd already decided to not care about it, so what was he getting all worked up for?

The problem was, of course, Sesshoumaru. The man was acting strangely.

No, that wasn't the right choice of words…

He was acting too normal. The Sesshoumaru he was seeing now was the same he had met in his salon. He was reserved, cold and distant. All signs of the exited author were gone, the old Sesshoumaru was back and it made Miroku troubled.

Bloody Sesshoumaru managed to mess up his pace better than anyone ever had before.

What the hell had happened to him?

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Hmm?"

"You've been quiet for a long time. Don't you need to ask me questions or something?" Miroku asked nervously. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous. It wasn't exactly logical but he was anyway. Something was definitely out of place and he wanted to know what it was.

Sesshoumaru stayed silent. He sat in his chair without moving a muscle, staring into the distance.

"Sesshoumaru?"

Finally he looked at him. His eyes were cold and reserved. Miroku was starting to feel extremely uncomfortable. "Would you like me to leave? I'm sure Kagome can come and pick me up."

"There's no need", Sesshoumaru deep voice murmured.

Miroku sighed and got up from where he was sitting. This was getting them nowhere. If this continued they wouldn't be able to get anything done. Sesshoumaru was obviously not in the right mood to do his job at the moment. That was odd in a way. Kagome had said that nothing could stop Sesshoumaru once he got started. Perhaps there was really something wrong.

To occupy himself while thinking things through, Miroku walked to the bookshelf that was big enough to cover the wall. He had been told (by Amaya) that these books were the personal favorites of Sesshoumaru, and the house's library contained even more books.

Miroku had a not so secret weakness for books. He loved them. It was much alike with some women's affection for shoes. When he saw a bookstore, especially a second hand one, he couldn't help but to step inside and spend more money than was wise.

He looked at Sesshoumaru's bookshelf with gleaming eyes. All of his favorites were there, some of them very old editions. He was not certain what it was about them that intrigued him so. The stories yes, but there was something else too. Old books especially were close to his heart.

He took one carefully from the shelf and flipped through the pages. This particular book was Dante's _Divine Comedy_ and it had illustrations in it. The whole book was a great piece of art and so very beautiful, even if some of the pictures were extremely grotesque.

"You seem to like books", Sesshoumaru's quiet smooth voice stated.

Miroku rolled his eyes. Well this was just great. _Now _he decided to pay attention. Just when he was about to get lost in the world of books. "Yeah. I like them, as I have told you before."

"You did?" Sesshoumaru sounded a bit surprised.

Miroku shut the book a little too hard and turned around to face the arrogant man. "Seriously, where is your head most of the time, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play stupid with me! How can you have forgotten the time you came to my salon? You _cannot_ be serious!"

Sesshoumaru looked thoughtful. "Oh yes... I guess I did go there…"

Miroku felt like hitting his head through the closest wall. He still could not understand what that man was thinking about. It really was like he had different personalities, or then his thoughts just swirled around in his head so fast it was humanly impossible to follow his train of thought. What a troublesome person.

Miroku let out a deep sigh. "Yeah, you did come. And acted like an asshole."

Sesshoumaru chuckled. The voice did strange things to Miroku's body (and mental health…) "I thought it was you who used most of the time trying to figure out the best ways to sexually harass me."

Miroku was taken aback by that. Then his face became red. He was starting to get tired of blushing, he did it way too much lately. "So you do remember!" he accused, pointing at him.

"Of course, now that you so kindly reminded me", Sesshoumaru said, suddenly sounding indifferent. He got up from his chair and walked to the bookshelf. He took out some random book and turned the pages slowly. "So what is it about these that you like so much?"

"You sound like you didn't like them."

"They are nothing but books."

"Liar."

Sesshoumaru turned to face Miroku with surprise in his eyes. "What?"

"I said that you're a liar. You actually like books very much, don't you? I just can't understand why you would want to deny it, being an author and all", Miroku huffed and but _Divine Comedy_ back in its place. "I'd kill for a book like that…"

Sesshoumaru collected his thoughts. "You didn't answer my question. Why do you like them?"

Miroku's face turned thoughtful. "Not too sure. I like reading in general. You know, learning new things and such. I enjoy studying. But I guess I like old books because of the history. When I'm holding an old copy in my hands I like the thought that someone else has already had experiences with it and I'm able to share those experiences too. Someone might have hold it in his hands as he's been told that his wife is in labor or someone might have been reading the book under a tree on a nice day while resting in his lovers lap. That sort of thing."

Sesshoumaru had been listening carefully. He could understand Miroku's thoughts. He was just somewhat surprised that he thought like that. "So tell me, how come someone as obviously intelligent as you is stuck being a hairdresser?"

Miroku could feel some of the veins in his forehead popping out in anger. "You _really_ piss me of."

"It is not my intention to be rude. I am only curious."

Miroku sighed. What was he going to do with this person? "If I wasn't a hairdresser what do you imagine I would be?"

The author thought about it for awhile. "Perhaps a teacher or a researcher of some sort."

"Uh-huh. And how do you fit the image of me partying, manhunting and acting like a weirdo into that?"

Sesshoumaru looked at him questionably.

There was no way around it. Miroku would have to explain it from the start. It was not something he was particularly pleased to do. He really did not like to explain himself to anyone. He was the sort of person who did not look for people's approval. If they couldn't handle him, they could always drag their asses somewhere else.

"Listen", he started, "I honestly could not give a damn what you think I should do or not do. I do what I want and that's it. I happen to like being a hairdresser and I like talking to people while I make them look beautiful. I also like to study and read just because it happens to please me. I have no desire to have any degrees or anything. Those have no use for me. I've created a place for myself in this world and I'm quite happy with it. Now I can only see what tomorrow brings with it."

"But surely you could have thought of some other profession that could give you a little better income."

Miroku was starting to get really frustrated. "You're totally missing the point here! I don't care about the money. I get by well enough, it's not like I'm poor or anything, I just don't own a mansion like some people! Besides, I own my own business, I have a place to stay and freedom to do what I like. What more is there?"

Sesshoumaru smiled. It was that very small change in his expression that was somehow able to change the whole atmosphere around him. And it was still able to creep Miroku out. Not that it was in any way a bad expression. "Hmm… Yes, I can see what you mean" he said quietly.

And once again Miroku was not sure what to do or say. Had Sesshoumaru just been playing with him or what? For some reason he was starting to feel very tired. "I really don't get you", he sighed.

That made Sesshoumaru's smile widen. "You don't really need to."

"I know. Thank god for that."

"Do you believe in god? Any gods?" Sesshoumaru asked suddenly overly interested.

"A sinner like me?" Miroku laughed. "No I don't. And what does that have to do with anything?"

"It doesn't", Sesshoumaru stated, looking very serious.

Miroku couldn't help but laugh. It made Sesshoumaru confused. "What is so funny?"

"You know, I've always thought of myself as somewhat of an odd bird but you really take it to another level. During the time here I've actually began to think of myself as a normal person."

"I'm deeply sorry about that", Sesshoumaru said earnestly and put the book in his hand back on the shelf.

"Why?"

"Well, it must be extremely boring being a normal person. Though, that is a concept I have never really understood", he explained.

"Oh, no worries. I'm not quite there yet", Miroku assured.

Sesshoumaru nodded and went back to his desk. Then realization hit Miroku. He had actually fallen into that guy's pace just now, having a conversation that had absolutely no point in it…. Oh crap, he was staring to lose it…

--

--

_I have no idea if it was worth the wait but at least it's finished. I beg you, leave reviews, please! I'm very uncertain about this story (even though I personally like it) and I really want to make it better. Just tell me what you think so far. _

_Love, Val  
_


	12. Chapter 11

_A/N: Yes yes... I'm alive. _

11.

"So here I am! Missed me yet?" Amaya half screamed when she came in with a commotion nearly impossible for one person to cause. "Lately I've been here more often than is healthy", she kept muttering under her breath.

She stepped into the uselessly big hall and looked around. It was too quiet for her liking. Her hand slipped under her jacket as she quietly walked towards the kitchen. There was no one there. The coffee machine had not been used at least during the night. That was definitely strange.

Amaya turned around, walked straight to Sesshoumaru's study and opened the door with a loud bang. Her hand was still holding the cool metal under her jacket, just in case. She had never been too good at that sneaking around thing. She simply lacked patience.

Well, unfortunately there was no real danger there. She was actually a little disappointed. A good fight in the morning is good for ones blood circulation.

"You look like shit, my dear", Amaya stated. The sight in front of her could be described as nothing but pathetic. Sesshoumaru looked like he had been sitting there the whole night. If you put it nicely that is.

Truth to be told, Amaya's description about his state had been quite head on. He had dark shadows under his eyes, he obviously hadn't been sleeping enough and that state made it even more obvious that he had lost weight again.

Sesshoumaru didn't bother to give her an answer. He simply ignored her.

"You! Wake up from the dream world, you good for nothing!" she screamed and clapped her hands. "I haven't got all day!"

Sesshoumaru turned to look at her. It took a few seconds before his eyes focused properly. "There is no need to be so loud."

"Then react would ya! And where's the kid?" Amaya huffed and sat on the work desk, on top of Sesshoumaru's papers.

"You do realize of course that I have three other perfectly usable and comfortable chairs right there", he pointed out to the woman in front of him.

"Yeah. Whatever. Where's the kid?"

"She is still sleeping, I assume. And she is hardly a kid anymore."

"A brat is a brat. So what do we do with her? What is the safest and most of all fastest way to get her the hell out of here and go back where she came from, hmm?"

"It seems we both forgot they have a holiday now. It is not the safest place for her to be."

"Hmm… I guess… Well, then there is no other way but to make use of this oversized palace of yours. That's what this is here for, right?"

Sesshoumaru frowned. "I am in no position to take care of a child."

"So now she's a child, eh?" Amaya raised an eyebrow. "Still, better you than me."

"That is true."

"So you'll take her?"

"No."

"Why not?" Amaya whined and swayed her legs so that the whole table shook.

"First of all, why don't _you_ stop behaving like a child. Then we could actually communicate without our talks taking weird courses and me starting to lose my mind."

Amaya pouted. "You sound so…so…"

"What?" the irritated author snapped.

"Adult!"

Sesshoumaru's irritation hit another level due to stress and lack of sleep (and Amaya in general). He got up from his chair and marched away.

"Correction", Amaya laughed at his back, "you do behave like a child." She jumped off the table and followed Sesshoumaru to the kitchen.

When they were there, they took their usual places, Sesshoumaru by the coffee machine and Amaya on the table.

"Seriously speaking", Amaya started, actually sounding serious for once, "if she's not gonna stay here, where do you suggest we dump her?"

Sesshoumaru gave her a stare. "She is not a bag of garbage."

"I know. She is WAY more troublesome than that…"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "I guess there's no helping it. She can stay here for now. After all, it is like you said, as much as I hate to admit that, she is the reason why I took over this cursed place, well, that and it's most of the time quiet here. And I do feel more at ease if I know exactly where she is. I'm still not sure if it was such a good idea to send her so far away."

Amaya shook her head. "It's better that she doesn't stick too close to us. After all, we cannot tell what will happen in the future. Besides, I'm not sure about that Naraku fella. There's definitely something fishy about him. He smells nice though, not like fish… Anyway, I think I'm going to investigate a little more. He might be onto something and I don't like the idea of him knowing more than I do."

"Taking into consideration that you are usually very eager to take any obstacles out of the way, why haven't you just taken care of him already like you do with everyone else?" Sesshoumaru asked slightly curious. It was very rare that Amaya let a chance to be evil pass by. Evil meaning extremely violent.

"He's interesting", she said simply.

Sesshoumaru looked at her his eyes turning cold bit by bit. The pixiewoman could not possibly be serious. "You would risk everything just because it's **interesting**? Have you any idea how dangerous that is?"

"We all have to take risks sometimes", she explained trying to imitate a saint by clapping her palms together and taking an angelic expression. Sesshoumaru could swear he saw a pair of devil's horns instead of a halo on top of her head.

"If that's what you think I want you to promise me something."

"What is it sweetie? You know I don't do favors."

"No, this is an exchange. I want you to leave Miroku out of this."

"You want your plaything for my plaything?"

"Cease your twisted thoughts. I simply want him to be left out of this mess."

"Fine by me, as long as he won't see her."

"No, I want you to promise that he will be safe from you no matter what."

"… You're kidding, right?"

"I most certainly am not", he huffed. "Just keep your hands away from him."

"Aren't we protective today", she murmured curling her lips like the devil himself. (A/N: If you really think about it, isn't it more likely that the devil is a woman…? If there even is one that is.) She thought about it for awhile. "Fine. We'll see what happens. But I just say that if the worst were to happen, it ain't me he should be worrying about."

Sesshoumaru just nodded and gave her a coffee cup. She took out one of her cigarettes with a deep sigh.

"Don't smoke those inside!" Sesshoumaru barked but it had absolutely no affect to the woman at all. He shook his head. "You've been smoking a lot more recently."

"The smoking increases together with my stress level. Even I am getting tired of these games", Amaya said quietly and ran her fingers through her hair. "But you're not much better. When was the last time you actually slept?"

"Well, there has been a lot going on lately", Sesshoumaru murmured and sat down next to her.

"How's the actual work going?" she asked as she offered Sesshoumaru her cigarette.

After thinking it twice he took the cigarette and inhaled deeply, then he gave it back to the smirking editor. "I haven't been able to concentrate for the past few days, not to mention sleep."

"I can imagine, and see. Just take your time."

Sesshoumaru looked at her suspiciously. "Okay, you're scaring me."

Amaya laughed. "Sorry, sorry! I just meant that take your time with Miroku. It's good for you. He's not so bad."

Sesshoumaru only _hmm_ed.

That, of course, made Amaya instantly perk up. "Oh my! Something happened, right? I'm right, aren't I?" she demanded answers her eyes sparkling.

"We just talked. No need to get jumpy", Sesshoumaru said grumpily and sipped his coffee not looking at her. It just mainly annoyed him when she was being like that.

"Talked? The whole night?"

"No. About fifteen minutes to half an hour. Not too sure. Less than an hour."

"Sweetie, your sense of time sucks."

"I don't need you telling me that!" he snapped.

"Well, for you to talk with him only that little and be so affected by it that you can't sleep or work, yeah, it has to be something very special."

"Not really…" he shrugged.

Amaya's eyes narrowed. She grabbed a firm hold of Sesshoumaru's hair and pulled him toward her so that their foreheads banged against each other. "Don't lie to me you skunk with deceivingly pretty face or I'll print it with insects!"

Even though the situation was what it was and his head hurt (he was 90% sure Amaya's head was made of steel), Sesshoumaru could not help but to be a little amused. "You do realize, I hope, that your threats are getting more and more ridiculous, pixiewoman. Running out of ideas?"

This time Amaya's fist made contact with his arm. "And don't you dare to change the subject!"

Sesshoumaru groaned under his breath. "Someday you being concerned is going to kill me."

"Then you better start talking, eh?" Amaya said voice all sugary, smiling sweetly and eyes sending daggers at him.

Sesshoumaru circled his finger around the coffee cup. "He was watching my bookshelf."

Amaya's eyebrows rose surprised. "Oh? You mean he saw _that_ book?"

"No, I keep that elsewhere. It's just that he said the exact same things…"

"Sweetie, I really don't get what you're trying to say here."

"He's happy living his life as he has built it to be. It is not like he hasn't got any ambition, just that he is content."

"So?"

"It makes me wonder where I went wrong. I used to be like that. I never wanted to come back here again."

Amaya sighed. "Well, I'd say that meeting me, being blown up and having the mission to take care of that brat are more than enough to mess up a life."

Sesshoumaru gave her a sideways glance and curled his lips like tasting something bad. "Yes, now that I think about it, it _is_ all your fault."

Amaya fidgeted next to him feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Oh, come on! It's not like your life totally sucks. So, you had to come back here, big deal. You get to see your brother at least. And it's not like you can't do what you like. Actually, I'd say that this situation suits you quite well."

"I never said it wouldn't suit me. It's just not something I planned to happen. And somewhere along the way I think I forgot why I do what I do."

"At least this talk doesn't suit you" Amaya grumbled pouting. "Makes you sound all whiny and stuff."

"Thanks for the support", Sesshoumaru said, his voice thick with sarcasm.

Amaya scratched her head in a very unladylike manner. "Seriously, sweetie, what's going on in that head of yours?"

The author thought about it for a while. "Perhaps I'm slightly uncertain. Writing this book is more challenging than I thought. You know me, when I get down to it I do nothing but work and yet now… I have absolutely no idea what to do."

"Writers block?" Amaya asked worriedly. Damn it, if she wouldn't be able to get the book out in time.

"Of course not!" Sesshoumaru snapped. The thought that he might have a block of any kind was insulting.

The little devil editor eyed him suspiciously. "Sesshoumaru?"

"Hn."

"I don't really get these things but could it be that you have a thing for cutie boy?"

"What do you mean?" Sesshoumaru's eyes widened.

Amaya clicked her tongue displeased. "I mean what I said. Are you falling for Miroku? That's not healthy, ya know. Sex on the other hand is perfectly okay. Now tell me, how far have you two gone? You haven't mixed in any emotions, have you? "

Sesshoumaru tried very hard to think of a way to avoid answering Amaya's inquiry but his mind was like a blank sheet. Lucky for him, he was safe from answering when a girl suddenly ran into the room. "Aunty!" she practically screamed and jumped to hug Amaya who was still on the table.

"Don't call me that you loud, oversized, ADD brat!"

"Be nice", Sesshoumaru murmured and sipped his coffee amused.

Amaya jumped off the table. Rin was much taller than she was. It pissed her off. "Would you stop growing already? You're a girl!"

Rin looked confused. "I'm only 172cm…" Then her face brightened. "Did you like me more when I was a small child? I had no idea you like children!"

"Don't be ridiculous. And you're still a brat. Just a tall one."

Amaya had a little complex with her height. She could not quite reach 160 cm even when wearing very high heels, and those weren't practical at all so it was difficult to wear them (she wore them anyway though).

Rin just kept smiling happily. "How are you Aunty? We haven't seen each other in a long time."

"Just fabulous", she said flatly and gulped down her coffee all at once. "I'm leaving."

"Already?" Rin whined. "I would've liked to talk with you!"

"Sorry kid. I'm busy. You'll be staying here with Sesshy boy - "

"Don't call me that!" Sesshoumaru barked without anyone taking notice.

" - but only if you promise to stay hidden when someone comes over. It shouldn't be too difficult in a place like this.

The girl was surprised. "Sesshoumaru-sama has visitors?" she wondered.

Amaya chuckled. "Hard to believe, eh?" Then she froze. "Wait a sec! Why do you call him with that cool name and I have to be some Aunty?" she screamed.

Rin blinked several times. "Then should I call you Baa-san?"

"That's worse!" Amaya kept screaming, clacking her heel on the floor.

"Quiet down you two. And Amaya, you are making holes to my floor", Sesshoumaru said calmly and took the morning paper his editor had brought.

Amaya calmed herself and steam stopped coming out of her ears. "You two have a lovely day", she said with a hint of sarcasm and gave them a crooked smile before stomping out of the house.

"I've never quite understood how she can make so much noise even though she is so small", Sesshoumaru muttered.

Rin smiled brightly. "Oh, I think it's very common! Jaken makes a lot of noise too. He's very good at shouting. Not as good as Aunty, though."

"Is that so", Sesshoumaru murmured, not too interested, and turned a page.

"Can I get something to eat?" Rin asked eyeing the fridge.

"Take whatever you like."

Miroku was more than ready to eat lunch. It was already two in the afternoon and he hadn't been able to put anything in his mouth the whole day. He was quite frankly starving. Even so, his aching stomach would have to wait a little while longer. The situation at the moment did not look good.

His current customer was somewhat of pain in the ass. She was about to get married and was looking for the perfect everything. Now it was Miroku's turn to make the most beautiful hairdo for her. Unfortunately it was not as easy as it usually was for him, mainly because the woman had too many ideas so he couldn't do what he usually did – be creative that is – so she was constantly unhappy with the result. Miroku couldn't understand why the customers couldn't just leave it to him. He was a professional after all, he knew what looked good.

When he was just about ready to strangle the woman, hack off her head and feed it to Amaya, she finally smiled and squealed. "Yay! That's just perfect! Thank you! This is what we're going to do when _the day_ comes!"

Miroku tried very hard not to roll his eyes. If he was going to hear the words '_the day'_ one more time… "I'm glad you like it. Shall we leave it on or would you like me to wash your hair again?"

"I'm so gonna leave it on! I love love _love_ it!"

Miroku flashed to her the best professional smile he had and turned quickly around so she couldn't see how he gritted his teeth. He was hungry and irritated and definitely not in a mood for her gushing over wedding details. He usually liked working with brides, they were always so happy, but sometimes one of _these_ persons walked in and drove him absolutely crazy. With these kinds of customers around he always thanked whatever or whoever there was to thank that he was gay and would never had to deal with his own panicking fiancée.

Miroku woke up from his murderous thoughts when someone opened the door and the bell rang. He smiled relieved when he saw the pair that walked in.

"Hey Miroku! Did we come at a bad time?" Sango asked and sat on one of the chairs. It didn't look like she really cared about the timing.

"We brought you some lunch. You haven't eaten anything yet, have you?" Kagome said smiling and put a plastic bag on the table. A delicious small came from it and Miroku felt his mouth water.

"No no, we were just finishing here", he smiled to the woman who was trying to find her purse from her handbag.

Kagome sighed. "Oh Miroku! You did a wonderful job! I absolutely love those curls on the side! Mine was just pulled up…"

The woman absolutely beamed under such praises, even if they were really meant for the hairdresser instead of her.

Miroku shot Kagome a sharp glare. "Don't you dare to complain! You're hair was a piece of art after I was finished with it", he huffed and took the money from the woman. "But I forgive you since you brought me food. I'm starving."

The irritating woman thanked Miroku and left. Sango watched her go before she turned to talk to her friend. "Honestly, you totally rip them off. How is it possible you still have customers with prizes like that?"

"Shut it Sango. I'm the best and they come to get the best. Though, I may have charged a little bit extra from her for being such a bitch."

"Uh-oh… Kagome, give him the chicken curry this instant. He gets grumpy when he's hungry."

Kagome laughed and tossed him the food before taking hers and Sango's. She sat down and they started to eat. She laughed when she saw Miroku practically throwing the food into his mouth. "Miroku, there's really no rush. Take your time with it. You don't even get to taste anything!"

"Easy for you to say, I have another customer coming in any moment now. You can't believe how busy I am. This situation with Sesshoumaru doesn't really help either. I don't even remember when was the last time I went home."

"Really? So you're liking it then?" Sango mumbled, her mouth full of food.

"What gives you that idea?"

"Oh come on Miroku, when have you ever done something you don't like to do?" Sango said after swallowing and raised her eyebrow. "You might have gone a few times out of curtsey (and because there are people who'd kick your sorry ass if you didn't) but after that, you would've simply come up with a reason so you wouldn't have to go."

Miroku shrugged, eyes fixed to his food. "Well, yeah, I guess it's interesting in a way… And I sort of get what you meant, Kagome. He really does have a split personality… Oh, and his smile totally creeps me out."

Kagome looked confused. "His smile? Really?"

"Yeah. He looks like a predator when he smiles."

"I didn't know he even knew how to do that…" Kagome muttered.

"He does and it's fucking creepy. And did you know he's very weird about his coffee?"

"That I know… It took ages before he agreed to drink a cup I made."

"Figures… He also acts like a little brat around Amaya. He threw her in a cold shower!"

Sango chuckled. "Something tells me she deserved it."

"Sure, but that's not the point. And what's up with the fact that he has that huge mansion and he only uses three or four rooms? "

"Maybe he doesn't like to clean the others?" Kagome suggested.

"Does he clean the ones he uses now?"

"Come to think of it, no he doesn't. I do… And I haven't been there in a long time, the place is probably a mess by now. It's just that he doesn't want other people around when he's working."

"Don't worry, Kagome, I cleaned that place", Miroku sighed.

This time Sango laughed out loud. "You? Cleaning? You're joking, right? When have you ever cleaned voluntarily?"

"I got bored, okay! There's no need to be mean about it… He was in one of those moods again and he forgot I existed."

"Then why didn't you just leave?"

"Because I couldn't. I don't have a car, remember? Besides, if he snaps out of his trance and I'm not there, he gets all pissy about it."

"I see."

Miroku took the last bite of his food and sighed relieved. "That was good. Thanks for the food girls, I might have died without it."

"You're welcome!" Kagome beamed. She was always happy when she got to take care of others.

"Did you have a reason for this visit or did you just come to feed the beautiful me?"

Sango frowned. "Do we have to have a reason for visiting you, other than keeping you alive?"

"That usually means that you _have_ a reason. Out with it, girls!"

"Actually, I was wondering if you'd like to come to my house and have dinner with us someday. You haven't been around much lately and we miss you."

"Would Inuyasha be there too?" Miroku asked eyes shining with excitement. Teasing Inuyasha with gay-stuff was hilarious. Poor guy was so uncomfortable with the subject.

"Depends when you come. He's been away a lot, too. Business trips and such. He's been a bit irritated about it."

"Of course he is. He can't get his hands on his beautiful wife if he's in another town", Sango said smirking.

Kagome blushed. "I guess there's that too…"

"Ugh, straight sex, way to go killing my buzz", Miroku muttered and the others laughed. "But yeah, I'd love to come to your place. Your cooking is so delicious that even just thinking about it made me hungry again."

Kagome gave him an affectionate smile. "Do you want to bring Sesshoumaru, too?"

Miroku flinched. "Why would I want to do that?"

"Well, I was just wondering - "

"No. I won't bring him, Kagome, don't even go there. Besides, it's better if it's just the three of us." Miroku said with all the seriousness he had in him. He wasn't exactly pleased that people seemed to like to bring up his relationship with Sesshoumaru, not that there was any relationship, but talking about it made him uncomfortable. He hated the r-word.

"I might have to let him know that I'm not available, though", he muttered, not realizing that he was thinking out loud, or that once again there was a splash of red on his cheeks.

Sango gave Kagome an I-told-you-so look and they both giggled. However, despite her laughter, Kagome couldn't shook away the feeling that something was terribly off.

-:-0-:-0-:-0-:-

_A/N: Was it worth the wait? Leave a few comments if you please, even if you just want to tel me what a bitch I am for dissapearing for a year. Nice to be back, though. You'll be hearing from me soon! _

_~Val_


End file.
